ANGEL
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Polos, manis, lucu tapi ada suatu hal yang disembunyikannya,dicintai beberapa namja tampan juga berandalan. Bagaimana perjuangan hidup Lee Donghae, dan pengorbanan mereka yang mencintainya . Bisakah mereka menghadapinya ? Chapter 7 [ FINAL ]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Angel ( _Cheonsa_ ) Chapter 1

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Kim Kibum - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Lee Hyukjae - Kim Youngwoon - Park Jungsoo- Lee Sungmin - Kim Heechul - Tan Hangeng - Shin Dong Hee - Kim Ryeowook - Kim Joonwoon

Jung Yunho - Park Yoochun - Shim Changmin - Xiah Junsu - Kim Jaejong

Sumarry : Polos, manis, lucu tapi ada suatu hal yang disembunyikannya,dicintai beberapa namja tampan juga berandalan. Bagaimana perjuangan hidup Lee Donghae, dan pengorbanan mereka yang mencintainya . Bisakah mereka menghadapinya ?

Genre : Romance, sad, Humor, Drama, Friendship

Rated : K

Warning : Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejong, Kim Ryeowook!**GS**

**Rumah Sakit Seoul**, 02.00 dini hari

"Dok , bagaimana keadaan istri saya dan kandungannya?", tanya seorang Namja berparas tampan, wajahnya terlihat amat cemas ditambah sang Dokter yang langsung pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menjawabnya.

"Suster, bagaimana dengan istri saya dan juga kandungannya", Lagi-lagi namja itu bertanya saat seorang suster keluar dari ruangan UGD.

Namun hasilnya sama, tak ada jawaban.

Dia pun terduduk diatas lantai, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Air mata perlahan turun dari sudut matanya.

" ini salahku", gumanya .

"kenapa aku membiarkan istri ku pergi sendiri", dia terus meruntuki kebodohan dirinya. Membiarkan istri tercintanya pergi sendiri untuk membeli Kimchi ditengah malam, sedangkan dia tertidur amat pulas, karena kelelahan akibat pekerjaannya. Hingga akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi istrinya mengalami kecelakaan. Sebuah Truck menghantam keras mobil istrinya yang tengah berhenti untuk membeli kimchi di pinggir jalan.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, menampakkan Seorang Dokter dengan wajah yang tak kalah cemas pada sosoknya yang tengah berusaha berdiri.

"Bagaimana Dok?", Dia menghampiri Dokter tersebut, menatapnya dengan tatapan - mohon jawab aku kali ini-

"hm," Dokter itu berdehem pelan , "Tn. Lee Kangin, Kami harus mengeluarkan bayinya, karna jika dibiarkan Ny. Lee Teuk akan meninggal"

Ucapan Dokter itu sontak membuat wajahnya yang cemas menjadi pucat pasi, mendengar kata 'meninggal' membuatnya seakan tak bernyawa.

"tapi, usia kandungannya baru 6 bulan dok", ucapnya yang sedikit tak rela , apa dia harus kehilangan Calon anak pertamanya? tidak mungkin.

"ini sebuah keputusan Tn, Lee Kangin, kau mau istrimu atau calon anakmu?", pertanyaan Dokter itu membuatnya semakin bingung, istrinya atau calon anaknya? Istri yang amat dicintai juga anak yang diharap-harapkannya.

"kita tak punya waktu banyak Tn Lee", desak Dokter yang tak sabar melihat Tn. Lee hanya diam terpaku.

"baiklah", Ucapnya mantap, setelah memikirkannya setengah mati. Dia harus memilih dengan bijak kali ini, memilih istrinya atau calon anaknya. Hanya calon bukan? Toh, dia masih bisa membuatnya lagi, pikirnya, "operasilah istriku Dok,"

Dokter itu langsung memberi anggukan , lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang UGD.

"tunggu dok"

Dokter yang sudah hendak masuk ke ruangan, menghentikan langkahnya.

"tolong selamatkan keduanya"

Dokter itu tersenyum " akan ku usahakan, semoga malaikat mendengarmu", lalu dia menghilang dibalik pintu. Lampu diatas pintu itu pun menyala bewarna merah, tanda Operasi akan dimulai.

Empat jam kemudian,

Tn Lee terus berdoa dalam hatinya, berdoa agar Istri dan anaknya bisa diselamatkan ,

"Tuhan, selamatkanlah mereka, mereka yang amat kucintai", satu tetes air mata perlahan turun.

Dia pun berdiri kala melihat Dokter keluar, terlihat agak tenang sekarang wajahnya .

"Bagaimana Dok?", tanya Tn Lee , entah berapa puluh kali dia mengucapkan kata 'bagaimana pada hari ini, namun itu tidaklah penting menurutnya.

Dokter itu menghela nafas berat, lalu sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang cukup tampan, "kau tahu, istrimu dan juga anakmu adalah sosok yang kuat"

"maksudnya?", tanya Tn Lee yang belum mengerti dengan ucapan Dokter.

"istri anda selamat Tn Lee, dan juga.. "Dokter itu menepuk pelan bahu Tn Lee "anakmu laki-laki dia amat manis seperti eommanya "

"_Jeongmal_?" Tn Lee menatap dengan tatapan - kau seriuskan Dokter -

Dokter itu tersenyum hangat.

Wajah Tn Lee berubah senang, "terimakasih Tuhan", ucapnya berkali-kali. Istri tercintanya Selamat, juga anak yang diharapkannya kini telah lahir lebih cepat yang diperkirakan. Seorang anak laki-laki, tentu saja dia senang !

"Tapi, " Tiba-tiba wajah Dokter itu berubah serius, Tn Lee yang sadar akan perubahan wajah Dokter menghentikan aksi Berdoanya,

"Anda harus menjaga anak anda dengan baik-baik, karena .."

Ucapan Dokter itu terhenti, seakan berat dia akan mengatakan kata terakhir itu.

"karena apa Dok ?", Tn Lee kini menatap wajah Dokter dengan tatapan yang sangat takut.

"fisknya sangatlah lemah, kau tahu dia lahir 3 bulan lebih cepat, dan juga benturan diperut istrimu itu mengenai kepalanya " Dokter itu memeluk Tn Lee, "tapi aku percaya dia akan kuat menjalani hidupnya, Kangin-ah"

"Ne, aku harap juga begitu Yunho"

16 tahun kemudian

Rumah yang sangat indah, cukup sederhana bentuknya, hanya bertingkt dua. Tapi, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama rumah itu sangatlah mewah. Warna putih mendominasi warna catnya. Ada taman yang tak begitu luas namun sangat nyaman untuk dipandang berada halaman samping rumah, disekitarnya ada kolam ikan yang sepertinya hanya diisi oleh ikan badut. Tak jauh dari situ terlihat seorang namja tengah duduk bersila diatas lantai marmer bewarna cream serta sebuah boneka ikan badut atau yang sering dibilang nemo berada didalam dekapan hangatnya. Wajahnya terlihat polos, manis, putih bersinar, jika dia tersenyum, senyumnya sangatlah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi tenang dan damai. Didepannya duduk seorang pria berusia 30an yang matanya tertuju pada kertas-kertas yang kini ada dihadapannya.

" Bagaimana Shin Seonsaeng ?", tanya namja manis itu sambil menyipitkan matanya , membuatnya terlihat imut.

Yang dipanggil Shin Seonsaeng menurunkan kaca mata bulatnya, lalu menatap namja itu dengan intens, perlahan senyuman terlihat diwajahnya "Kyaa , KAU LULUS HAE !"

Namja tadi, Lee Donghae terkejut mendengar teriakan Gurunya itu, namun wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebahagian "yeee, aku bisa sekolah Formal, yeee "

Dia berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana disana ada Sang Eomma , Ny. Lee Teuk, meninggalkan Shin Seongsaeng yang tengah pingsan akibat lemparan maut dari Donghae,. Rupanya saking senangnya Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa saat dia mengayun-ayunkan boneka nemo yang hampir menyamai tingginya melayang tepat diwajah besar Shin Seonsaeng.

"Eomma..."

Donghae memeluk tubuh Ny. Lee Teuk yang tengah duduk sambil membaca majalah Fashion

"ada apa Hae?, tanya Ny. Lee sedikit kaget akan perlakuan Donghae yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun wjahnya kembali tenang saat melihat anaknya tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya .

" Aku lulus Eommaa ", ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar , lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuh Ny. Lee .

" Jeongmal ?", tanya Ny. Lee pura-pura tidak percaya, yang ditanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"aish eomma ini tak percaya eoh ?", Donghae memasang wajah kesalnya, Ny. Lee tersenyum melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya yang amat disayanginya.

"Eomma percaya Hae, " Ny. Lee mengelus rambut dark brown caramel Donghae yang agak panjang hingga ke tengkuk leher, memberikan kecupan hangat dirambutnya. Donghae memejamkan matanya dan ikut bersandar pada bahu Ny. Lee, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan.

Aktivitas mereka terhenti saat seorang pria datang dengan menjinjing tas koper ditangan kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat amat senang meilhat dua orang yang amat dicintainya tengah terlihat begitu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Appa ..."Donghae menyapa seorang pria tadi yang ternyata adalah Tn. Lee, appanya . Tn. Lee berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang kini tengah dduk disebuah sofa panjang. Donghae menggeser sedikit duduknya, memberi ruang agar Tn. Lee bisa duduk ditengah.

"Appa, aku lulus . Hmh, aku bingung mau sekolah dimana? Apa appa punya tempat yang bisa direkomendasikan untukku? Tapi kalau bisa jangan terlalu jauh dari rumah appa , apa ada appa?"

Tn. Lee hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh anaknya panjang lebar, dielus rambut Donghae menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang bergetar.

"ne, di SM High School, pemilik sekolah itu adalah sahabat appa, lagipula anaknya juga sekolah disitu ".

"waah, benarkah ?"

"ne", jawab Tn Lee singkat, karena hanya itu jawabannya

Donghae tersenyum amat lebar, manampakkan gigi putih yang berjejer rapi dimulutnya,.Ia lalu berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Meninggalkan Tn Lee dan Ny. Lee di sofa tersebut dengan posisi Ny. Lee yang menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya didada bidang sang suami. Tubuhnya bergetar, bahunya juga ikut naik turun menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis sekarang.

"hiks, hiks, aku tak menyangka yeobo dia akan menjadi anak yang begitu kuat hiks"

Tn. Lee mengusap punggung istrinya dengan lembut, dia tersenyum 'kau tahu istriku, karna dia bukan manusia pada umumnya"

"karena dia ..."

"dia malaikat kita", sambung Ny. Lee sambil menatap wajah Tn Lee, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Kalian tahu?

Prediksi hanyalah sebuah dugaan yang belum tentu terjadi. Beda dengan takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Sang Pencipta. Lee Donghae telah divonis akan menjalani hidupnya yang hanya bertahan dengan umur tiga tahun. Karena fisiknya yang sangat lemah karena ke prematuran dirinya saat lahir. Namun siapa sangka, kini dirinya sudah hidup selama 16 tahun, terbuktinya salah bukan vonis Dokter ? Fisiknya lemah, itu salah, dia sangat suka dengan sesuatu hal yang berbau keringat, sepak bola dan juga menari, dia amat menyukai itu. Namun karna ke khawatiran Ny. Lee yang tidak lain adalah Eommanya, Donghae dengan terpaksa meninggalkan dunia sepakbola yang amat digemarinya, dan hanya fokus dalam menari. Alasannya, dia takut Donghae akan jatuh dan terluka, bukankah menari juga seperti itu ? entahlah, hanya Ny. Lee yang tahu .

Didalam kamar yang cukup luas, bercat warna biru dimana ada sebuah akurium kecil diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya, nampaklah seorang namja manis - Donghae yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya .

Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya jauh melayang, membayangkan apakah dia akan mendapat teman, bagaimana rasanya bersekolah formal, karena selama ini dia hanya mengikuti program Homeschooling yang disarankan oleh Eommanya, lagi-lagi eomma nya! Apasih mau eommanya !

Sedangkan teman, hmh, sekali lagi dia hanya mengikuti latihan Dance dirumahnya sendiri, hanya ada Coach dan dia sendiri. Makanya Ny, Lee menyarankan dia hanya boleh mengikuti Dance daripada Sepak Bola, dengan begitu Donghae selalu dalam pengawasannya. Kalau Sepakbola kan ribet, masa harus ke lapangan dulu , dan tak mungkinkan halaman rumahnya dijadikan lapangan bola untuk anaknya?

"nemo sebentar lagi aku kan bersekolah diluar, tak dirumah lagi", ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di boneka ikannya tersebut.

"hhh, tapi mungkinkah aku akan dapat teman ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah cukup lelah dia berfikir tentang hal itu, akhirnya dia ketiduran. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat diwajahnya yang tertidur lelap.

"KYAAA KIM KIBUM APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUCINGKU HUHH?"

Sebuah teriakan maha dashyat terdengar cukup menyakitkan telinga , disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah . Terlihat yeoja yang sangat cantik, sambil membawa sapu ditangan kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah menahan amarahnya.

"aish Noona, kau berisik "

Itulah tanggapan seorang namja yang tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal yang duduk santai dengan kaki yang naik ke atas meja. Membuat yeoja itu semakin memandangnya geram.

Pllukkk

"neo michyeoss-eo?",Namja tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya, memandang yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat orang yang melihatnya takut, kecuali Noona nya sendiri - Kim Heechul.

"Kau bilang aku gila eoh ? aishh ,!"

pluukk

plukkk

pluukk

Heechul terus saja memukuli kepala Kibum - namdosaengnya - dengan sapu yang tadi dipegangnya. Membuat Kibum terus melindungi kepalanya dari amukan Heechul yang telah berubah menjadi setan.

"geuman hae!", Kibum melempar sapu jauh kesampingnya hingga mengenai sebuah gucci mahal hingga jatuh dan pecah .

"OMOOOO!", Heechul berlari kearah pecahan gucci tersebut , " KAUU ...!', Heechul seakan susah untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi tingkah kibum yang sangat teramat KURANG AJAR menurutnya.

Bukan Kibum kalau dia harus meminta maaf, dia hanya berdiri diam memandang dingin ke arah Heechul - bukan salahku -, ya seperti itulah tatapan matanya.

"Akan ku adukan kau ke Appa dan Eomma ", Heechul memandang kesal ke arah Kibum yang sepertinya tak takut.

"Sido, aku tak takut tuh "

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mematikan dari Heechul.

"Arrrrgghhhhh" Heechul mengacak rambut sebahunya, "kenapa aku mempunyai adik yang seperti dia!,

" AWWAASSS KAU SETAN"

Seorang namja tinggi berparas tampan berambut ikal bewarna coklat, tengah berlari dengan wajah senangnya. Sesekali dia menengok kebelakang melihat seseorang namja yang tinggi yang tengah berlari mengejarnya.

"LAMBAT SEKALI KAU BERLARI CHANGMIN-AH, HAHAHAHAH"

Namja yang dikejar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat namja yang mengejarnya menjadi lebih geram ,' awas kau !', batinnya.

Mungkin karena sudah cukup jauh berlari mereka berhenti sejenak, Namja berambut ikal itupun membalik tubuhnya memandang namja yang kini hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya berada.

"aku rasa potongan rambut itu membuatmu lebih tampan", ucapnya dengan tersenyum evil, mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya ke atas, dengan memandang sinis ke arah namja yang terlihat amat marah. Lihat saja dia sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Brengsek!", Umpat Changmin, namja yang mengejar .

"Hahah, bukankah kau yang membuat perjanjian ", ucapnya dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Sialan kau CHO KYUHYUN !"

Belum sempat dia berlari untuk menghajar Kyuhyun sebuah tangan menghetikan langkahnya.

"cukup Changmin"

"ta-tapi dia yoochun" Dia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun , ternyata sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hahahah, HAAHAHAHAHA"

Hanya tawa yang terdengar sanyup-sayup yang membuat Changmin ingin menangis sekarang,

"ada apa sebenarnya", tanya Yoochun ,"rambutmu?", lanjutnya lagi

"AAArrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhh hhhhh"

"CHHOO KYUHHYUNN SIALAN !"

Ternyata Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah musuh bebuyutan, mereka bertanding untuk merebutkan gelar 'KING OF GAME'. Mereka tanding Game dirumah Changmin, dan juga Changmin mengusulkan jika kalah harus memotong rambutnya . Alhasil, Changminlah yang kalah, dengan wajah Setannya Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah gunting yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Dan menggunting rambut gondrong Changmin yang sepertinya tak sadar. Karena dia duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun. Hingga saat dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat ke sebuah cermin yang amat lebar dikamarnya, matanya mebulat penuh dengan mulut yang menganga.

Mendapati Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum penuh makna sambil menggoyangkan seuah gunting ditangannya. Dan yang lebih parah , dia mendapati rambutnya yang tidk rata sebelahnya.

Dia mengelus rambut disebelah kanannya yang meninggalkan sedikit rambut , "CHHHHHHHHHOOO KYYUHHHYYUUNNNN !"

BUGH

BUGH

"aww"

Bughh

bughh

"Lemah sekali kau!", ejek seorang namja tampan bertubuh athletis yang kini tengah memandang kesal ke arah kakinya. Dimana dibawah kakinya ada tangan pria yang daritadi dihajarnya.

"Aaahhhh", pekik pria itu kala tangannya diinjak amat keras.

"Cukup Siwon!"

Tampaklah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang hampir sama dengan sosok yang dipanggil Siwon .

"aaaarrgghhhh"

Siwon menendang pria itu tepat dikepalanya, sebelum dia berjalan menjauhinya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari dalam gedung tua yang letaknya jauh dari pusat Kota.

"Sudah Lama aku tak melihatmu berkali siwon-ah", ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak Siwon. Siwon tersenyum simpul.

"Apa masalahnya ?", tanyanya.

"Hanya sepele Zhoumi", jawabnya santai, tanpa memperhatikan pandangan terkejut dari seorang yng berada disampingnya - Zhou Mi

"Sepele?", tanyanya yang di anggukan oleh Siwon, "KAU BILANG SEPELE ?",

"Waeyo?"

"AIsh,kau tak berubah siwon-ah, ck,ckc,ck"

"Emang apa masalahnya?", Zhoumi masih penasaran rupanya , apa masalahnya hingga Siwon menjadi brutal sperti itu,

"dia berjalan dan menbrakku yang tengah duduk "

"Hanya itu?", Zhoumi memandangnya tidak percaya, menabrak tubuhnya saja orang sudah hampir mati ditangannya, apalagi memukulnya ? aishh, Zhoumi bigung sendiri memikirkannya.

TBC ? END?

Tergantung minat dari kalian me review ..

Salam dari Suhae ... ( :_


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Angel ( _Cheonsa_ ) Chapter 2

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Kim Kibum - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun - Kim Joonwoon

Sub Cast : Lee Hyukjae - Kim Youngwoon - Park Jungsoo- Lee Sungmin - Kim Heechul - Tan Hangeng - Shin Dong Hee - Kim Ryeowook

Jung Yunho - Park Yoochun - Shim Changmin - Xiah Junsu - Kim Jaejong

Sumarry : Polos, manis, lucu tapi ada suatu hal yang disembunyikannya,dicintai beberapa namja tampan juga berandalan. Bagaimana perjuangan hidup Lee Donghae, dan pengorbanan mereka yang mencintainya . Bisakah mereka menghadapinya ?

Genre : Romance, sad, Humor

Rated : K

Warning : Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejong, Kim Ryeowook!**GS**

**^ AKU SANGAT SENANG JUGA TERHARU ,KARNA KARYA KU YANG MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN DAPAT MENGHIBUR PARA READERS, TERIMAKSIH ATAS SARAN DAN KRITIKAN, JUGA SEMANGAT NYA ^ # BungkukbarengHae**

**Lee Suhae _**

Sang penguasa pagi telah menunjukkan wujudnya. Burung-burungpun seakan menyambutnya dengan mengeluarkan kicauan-kicauan merdu . Disebuah ruang makan yang terlihat kalsik, terlihat Donghae tengah duduk menikmati sarapan paginya sebelum menuju kesekolah barunya.

"Appa mana eomma?", tanyanya setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya, dia pun mengambil sebuah gelas berisi susu vanilla kesukaanya yang tepat disamping piringnya.

"Appa ada urusan Dikantor, jadi tadi appa berangkat pagi-pagi", jawab Ny. Lee sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor diatas meja makan, Dongahe hanya bergumam untuk menanggapinya karena dia tengah minum sekarang.

"aaahhhhhh", Donghae menghela nafas berat , sambil meletakkan gelas kosong ke meja makan .

"Kau yakin mau pergi sendiri eoh?", tanya Ny. Lee yang masih ragu akan kemauan Donghae yang ingin berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

"Ne Eomma, hanya 5 menit ", ucapnya penuh penakanan pada kata ' 5 menit ',

"Tapi kan ",

"Tak apa eomma, _jeon gwaenchanh-ayo _", Donghae berujar menenangkan Ny. Lee yang sepertinya sangat cemas akan dirinya yang harus berangkat kesekolah sendirian. Padaal jarak antara rumah Donghae dengan sekolah hanya beda dua blok ! Sekali lagi, apa mau Ny. Lee ? Mungkin dia takut Donghae kenapa-kenapa .

Ny. Lee pun akhirnya tersenyum kala Donghae tersenyum sangat manis - seperti biasa - ke arahnya " ne, hati-hati"

Donghae memeluk tubuh Ny. Lee dengan erat, seperti tak mau lepas, " Eomma, Saranghaeyo "

"Nado," Donghae melepas pelukannya, lalu mengecup singkat pipi Ny. Lee "aku pergi dulu eomma"

"Kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi Eomma ne !"

Ny. Lee tersenyum saat melihat Donghae mengangkat jempol kanannya tanda - Ok - menanggapi nasehat Ny. Lee.

**Lee Suhae_**

SM SCHOOL HIGH SCHOOL

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi beberapa detik lalu. Membuat para Siswa dan Siswi berlari menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Mereka tak mau jika harus dihukum dipagi yang cerah ini bukan?

Seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan tengah berjalan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda kotak bewarna hitam ditangannya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu Kyu", nasehat seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya, yang terus memperhatikan namja disampingnya -Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain Psp .

"Jangan terus pandangi aku Henry-ah, perhatikan jalanmu !", balas Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya., membuat Henry memandangnya kesal.

"ishh, kau ini ", Henry hendak memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya, namun niatnya terhenti kala melihat Kyuhyun terdorong kebelakang.

"mianhe, mianhe ", Seseorang Yeoja tengah berusaha meminta maaf karna dengan tidak sengaja dia menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mem-pause Pspnya, dilihatnya lekat-lekat Yeoja tersebut .

"Minta maaf kau bilang?"

Yeoja itu terus mebungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat takut sekarang setelah mengetahui siapa yang ditabraknya, atau mungkin Kyuhyun lah yang menabrak yeoja itu yang tengah berdiri ditempatnya.

"mianhe Kyuhyun-ssi, mianhae"

Kyuhyun menyeringai sekarang,"baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya ?"

Yeoja itu mendongakkan wajahnya yang lumayan manis itu, "apa?"

"Cukup mudah", Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi yeoja itu, perlahan didekatkan wajahnya , Sebuah senyum kecil terlukis diwajah tampannya, membuat yeoja itu tersipu malu .

PLAKKKK#

Yeoja itu memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah , air matanya perlahan keluar membasahi pipinya .

"Cihh, itu syaratnya, ", Kyuhyun memandang kesal ke arah yeoja tersebut.

Henry hanya diam melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, dan juga para murid yang melihat kejadian itu. Mereka seakan buta untuk melihat kejadian itu. Karna mereka takut ! Takut akan salah satu ' TROUBLEMAKER' disekolah mereka. Para Gurupun seakan takut untuk mengatasinya. Mungkin karna appa Kyuhyun salah satu Donatur terbesar di Sekolah SM HIGH SCHOOL.

"cepatlah menyingkir, merusak mood ku saja !~!", ucap Kyuhyun ketus .

Yeoja itu pun menyingkir , memberi jalan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Yeoja itu yang mulai menangis . Namun belum sempat dia berjalan jauh dari tempat itu, seseorang menabraknya , kali ini dia yang tertabrak , hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah dimana tubuh penabrak berada diatasnya.

Penabrak itu langsung bangkit, namun karna saking paniknya, saat dia bangun dia menginjka perut Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan

"Mianhe, mianhe "

"Kau tak apa Kyu?", Henry membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, walaupun dia tengah tersenyum jahil sekarang . "sakit eoh?", ledeknya setelah Kyuhyun berdiri disampingnya.

"mianhe, mianhe",

Kyuhyun mentapa kesal seorang namja dihadapannya. Dia terus memandangi namja itu, tapi wajahnya tak terlihat karna dia tengah menunduk sekarang.

"KAU BUTA EOHHH !", suara teriakan Kyuhyun membuat namja itu kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Hingga mata mereka saling bertemu .

'manis', batin Kyuhyun yang matanya tak lepas dari pandangan yang sungguh menakjubkan dihadapannya,

"Anni, kau tak lihat mata ku ini bisa berkedip ", jawabnya polos sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya yang membuatnya sangat lucu,, "dasar aneh !", dia pun melegangkan kakinya melewati Kyuhyun dan Henry yang masih daim ditempatnya.

"Kyu, kau tak apa?", tanya Henry khawatir akan sikap Kyuhyun. 'Apa perutnya sakit ya?', pikirnya.

"Kyu?"

Henry semakin khawatir kala Kyuhyun sama sekali tak meresponnya, "Kyu?", Dia menggerakkan tubuh Tinggi Kyuhyun.

"Aisssh, jangan menyentuhku Henry!", dia pun melepaskan tangan Henry di kedua pundaknya.

"Habisnya kau diam saja sih !", Henry memajukan bibirnya kesal .

Kyuhyun pun melajutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda, sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, 'kenapa jantung ini berdetaknya lebih cepat', pikirnya.

'Kenapa aku seakan lemah dihadapannya ?, lanjutnya lagi.

"Kyaa Kyu, tunggu aku ", Henry pun belari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Mungkin akibat lamunannya yang memikirkan ,' Kenapa seorang Kyuhyun hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu'. Mungkin asal kalian tahu , Kyuhyun tak suka Tubuhnya disakiti, karna menurutnya, Body is Number One ! Lihat saja kan yeoja yang membuatnya hanya terdorong sedikit kebelakang, mendapat tamparan yang cukup keras dari tangan kekarnya. Namun, kenapa hal itu seakan tak berlaku untuk seseorang yang baru ditemuinya tadi.

**Lee Suhae_**

Donghae berjalan amat riang menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sambil mulutnya tak henti-hentinya di majukan semaju mungkin. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan .

Sepanjang Koridor sekolah, semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin eeerrr memakan. Ada juga yang berbisik-bisik sambil mentap tajam ke arah Donghae. Donghae yang sadar bahwa dia menjadi pusat tatapan para murid pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa sih ?", gumanya pelan .

Dia pun memandangi tubuhnya, memperhatikan seragamnya, apa ada yang salah ?, pikirnya.

"tak ada", gumanya lagi. Dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"duh dimana ya ruang kepala sekolah , aissshhh", dia pun memukul pelan kepalanya . Diedarkan pandangannya kekanan, ke kiri, ke depan dan juga kebelakang .

"tak ada orang", ucapnya.

Namun siapa sangka , mata indahnya menangkap sosok yang tengah berjalan melewatinya . Sosok namja tinggi daripada dirinya, yang sedang terfokus pada buku bacaan ditangannya. Seulas senyum manis terlihat diwajahnya. Di berlari menghampiri namja itu.

Kini dirinya tepat berada didepan namja itu. Membuat namja itu berhenti namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada buku tersebut. Menurutnya Buku itu lebih menarik daripada orang yang menghadang jalannya. Kau yakin ?

"Minggir", ucapnya dingin juga datar.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya", _anii_ "

"aku cuma mau bertanya, ruang kepala sekolah dimana?"

"Tanya yang lain saja",jawabnya sambil membuka halaman berikutnya dibukunya.

Lagi-lagi Donghae menggeleng walau gelengannya tak terlihat oleh namja didepannya."_Shirreo_ !kau lihat disini hanya ada kau !"

'Menyebalakn', gerutu Namja itu didalam hati. Dia pun menurunkan buku bacaannya, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya hingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

'tampan, pipinya Chubby'

'manis, lihat senyum dan wajahnya'

"Di-ddi mana ruang kepala sekolah?", tanya Donghae terbata saat dia menyadari bahwa namja yang dihadapnnya ini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang susah ditebak, terpesonakah? marah kah? mesumkah ? Dia selalu mempunyai ekspresi yang sama , karna dia adalah orang yang susah untuk bisa berekspresi melalui wajah tampannya.

"Kim Kibum ".

"huh?"

"Kim Kibum imnida, siapa namamu ?"

"Dddonghae, Lee Donghae", Donghae pun menerima uluran tangan Kibum . Agak illfeel memang, ternyata tampan-tampan tuli eoh? dan juga tidak nyambung ? menurut Donghae.

"bisa kau beritahu dimana ruang kepala sekola kibum?", ucapnya sambil melirik ketangan kanannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Kibum, wajahnya menjadi merah-merah tomat karena malu.

"Kajjaa", Kibum pun menarik tangan Donghae yang masih berada di genggamannya cukup semangat. Membuat Donghae terus memengangi jantungnya yang sepertinya berpacu amat kencang. Karena Kibum menariknya dengan tanpa aba-aba,lalu karna sentuhan Kibum membuat hati dan jantungnya tak karuan.

**Lee Suhae_**

Kini Donghae baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah . Dia mencari sosok yang tadi menamaninya , namun ternyata Kibum telah pergi meninggalkannya saat dia berada didalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Walaupun Kibum salah satu dari tiga orang " TROUBLEMAKER" yang sangat populer disekolahnya, dia adalah murid yang jenius seperti halnya Cho Kyuhyun. Seharusnya mereka masih berada dikelas satu, namun karna kejeniusan nya mereka langsung naik ke kelas 2.

Dongahe berjalan menuju kelasnya , kelas 2b . Diapun terus mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan oleh Kepala Sekolah, yang tak Lain adalah sahabat Appanya, Park Seonseng.

"tepat dihadapan lapangan basket", ucapnya, dia pun menampilkan senyum manisnya sambil melangkahkan riang kakinya menuju kelas yang akan ditempatinya .'semoga hari pertama ini sukses, hwaiitiing !', Donghae menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**Lee Suhae_**

**"**hah, lelah ", keluh seoarang namja tampan sambil mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari lapangan basket berada.

"jiaah kau, main basket lelah, tapi mukulin orang tak lelah !", sungut kesal sahabatnya yang langsung duduk disampingnya .

"Itukan beda Zhoumi, " ucapnya tersnyum sambil melepas baju kaos bertulis nama "SIWON", dibaju belakangnya.

"Waaw, tubuhmu makin bagus", Zhoumi memandang kagum pada tubuh Polos Siwon, terlihat dengan indah abs-abs yang begitu menggoda dan menggiurkan par uke juga yeoja. Namun siapa sangka, tak ada yang berani mendekati Siwon walau hanya untuk sekedar menyapa, tau kenapa alasannya ? pertama, seseorang akan pingsan saat Siwon menatap matanya, dan kedua karna Siwon tak terlalu suka untuk menyisihkan waktunya untuk sekedar mencintai . Tapi sepertinya, alasan kedua itu hanya tinggal ucapan semata, dan ketiga karna dia adalah salah satu dari tiga orang " TROUBLEMAKER"

Siwon pun bangkit dari duduknya, mengedarkan pandangan sekelilingnya, yang membuat para Uke dan Yeoja berteriak histeris, tapi sayng dia tak memperdlikannya, baginya itu sudah biasa .Namun saat dirinya menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, tepat diarah belakang Zhoumi, dia melihat sosok yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Tubuh Siwon berdiri tegang, melihat sosok yang kini berjalan melewatinya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya sekarang berada. Matanya seakan tak ingin lepas oleh sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya seakan tak bernyawa, 'malaikat eoh?", batinnya.

"Siwon, kau kenapa ?", tanya Zhoumi heran, dia pun berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengikuti arah pandangan Siwon .'siapa?', batinnya. Zhoumi sama sekali tak melihat ada orang dibelakangnya, bukannkah ini sudah jam pelajaran ?

"kau lihat apa?", tanya Zhoumi sedikit takut memang, karna dia tak pernah melihat Siwon seperti itu, tatapan penuh kelembutan , dan penuh harapan. Karna selama ini dia hanya mengenal, sosok Siwon yang keras, kuat, pembangkang, berandalan ! jadi wajar saja kalau dia takut bukan?

"aku melihat malaikat", jawabnya pelan.

'huh?", Zhoumi benar-benar takut sekarang, apa selama dia pergi ke China Siwon sudah menjadi gila eoh ?

**Lee Suhae_**

**"**Annyeong haseyo, Lee Donghae imnida ", Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya. Lalu melempar senyum angelicnya ke para murid yang sepertinya sedang shock sekarang ! Ada yang mimisan. pingsan, kejang-kejang , dan berbagai macam yang lainnya.

'apa senyumku terlalu pahit untuk dilihat', batin Donghae, dia pun memajukan bibirnya lucu. Dan hal itu membuat salah seorang murid menjadi berteriak histersis

"KYYAAAAA, NNEOOMUUU KYYEEOOPTAAA ...!"

"KYYAAAA, LEE DONGHHHAAAEEEEE, KYAAAA "!

Donghae terkejut bukan main, melihat seorang namja teriak-teriak tak jelas sambil guling-guling dilantai.'ini sekolah atau rumah sakit jiwa', inner Donghae.

"Bawa dia keluar", suruh Kim Seonsaeng kepada murid yang lainnya, untuk segera menyingkirkan hama pengganggu itu.

"kau silahkan duduk disitu"

Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi urutan kedua dari belakang di pojok kanan. Agak risih sih, saat dia berjalan semua mata menuju ke arahnya dengan tatapan eerrrrrrr meesuuummm !

'Nama yang indah', batin seseorang yang kini duduk dibelakang Dongahe berada. Seulas evil smirk terlihat diwajah tampannya.

'fallin' in love at first sight', batin seseorang disamping namja yang kini tengah tersenyum melihat seseorang yang kini ada didepannya juga didepan dirinya.

Namun spertinya dia tak memperhatikannya, karna matanya terfokus pada buku dihadapannya. Hanya sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Stoick nya.

**Lee Suhae_TBC_**

**Hanya menjelaskan tingkah " TROUBLEMAKER ", **

**CHO KYUHYUN : **Namja tampan, berambut ikal warna gelap suka iseng , jahil tingkat dewa, tak segan-segan menampar tau memukul seseorang sekalipun yeoja! jenius juga licik , mempunyai 2 musuh dihidupnya !

**KIM KIBUM : **Terkenal tenang, kalem, pendiam tak banyak omong . Mempunyai wajah yang rupawan, pipinya chubby,rambutnya panjang, hingga dahinya tertutup oleh poninya ( Cast I LOVE ITALY). Namun sikap dinginnya itu terkenal dengan senjata ampuh untuk menyingkirkan para musuh bebuyutannya , hahah

**CHOI SIWON : **Namja yang suka berkelahi, memasukkan berkelahi dalam hobby nya sehari-hari. Wajahnya sangat mainly, tampan, mempunyai tubuh athletis , berharap bisa memukul musuh-musuhnya dari dulu, namun sampai sekarang belum bisa terwujud .

jiiaah, akhirnya kelar juga Chapter 2 ^ #lapkeringat

TERIMAKASIH ATAS SARAN DAN KRITIK + ANTUSIASME READERS SEKALIAN !

**Yulika19343382** : Neee, ni dah lanjut wooyy #plakkk , gomawo dah review, #pelukHae

**Lullu20** : Heehe, ne dah lanjut

**Shetea** : Hehe, aku juga suka posisi hae jadi uke, bagiku Hae Ultimate Top uke ! curcol #bakar author ...

**Kyuhyuk07** : neee dah lanjuttt chhiinguu ...

**Chikakyumin** : sama aku juga suka hae polos, keep reading chinguu ...lanjutt nehhhhh

**Cho Kyura** : Gamsahamnida atas sarannya #bungkukbarengsihae,

**WARNING :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: REVIEW N COMMENT NE ! HEHE , :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**JANGAN CUMA DILIHAT ! NTAR AUTHOR CINCANG-CINCANG TUBUHNYA LO, UNTUK MAKAN MALAM DDANGKOMA !  
**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Angel ( _Cheonsa_ ) Chapter 3

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Kim Kibum - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Lee Hyukjae - Kim Youngwoon - Park Jungsoo- Lee Sungmin - Kim Heechul - Tan Hangeng - Shin Dong Hee - Kim Ryeowook - Kim Joonwoon

Jung Yunho - Park Yoochun - Shim Changmin - Xiah Junsu - Kim Jaejong

Sumarry : Polos, manis, lucu tapi ada suatu hal yang disembunyikannya,dicintai beberapa namja tampan juga berandalan. Bagaimana perjuangan hidup Lee Donghae, dan pengorbanan mereka yang mencintainya . Bisakah mereka menghadapinya ?

Genre : Romance, sad, Humor

Rated : K

Warning : Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejong, Kim Ryeowook!**GS**

**( terimaksih atas saran yang diberikan, juga terimaksih atas semangat dan dukungan yang diberikan oleh para readers sekalian, maaf jika ff ini masih banyak kekurangan, karna saya masih baru dalam dunia perfanfic-an, )**

**Lee Suhae _-**

Hari pertama Donghae disekolah cukup membuatnya Shock !

Bagaimana tidak, baru saja dia menyapa, salah satu temannya langsung pingsan, belum lagi pada saat pembagian kelompok, semua murid ingin dipasangkan oleh Donghae Alhasil, semua murid didalam kelas itu semua berkelahi . Untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai teman kelompok Donghae.

Hingga satu jam kemudian.

Sang guru memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pelajaran, dan membatalkan acara 'pembagian' kelompok . Sang guru pun keluar dengan wajah yang babak belur akibat hantaman para siswa yang sepertinya enggan untuk dipisahkan .

Bel istirahat berbunyi,

Namun perkelahian masih saja tak terelakkan .

Hingga satu hentakan buku yang sangat keras menggegetkan para siswa yang tengah melakukan aksi tonjok dan tendangnya.

Donghae pun menoleh ke arah belakang, dimana suara itu berasal .

"Kibum", ucap Donghae dengan tatapan errr menggoda menurut Kibum.

"Ahh Kalahkan !", Kyuhyun membanting pelan Pspnya ke atas meja.

Kyuhyun memandang kesal, yang menurutnya dia kalah akibat Kibum, dia pun memandang ke arah Kibum yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka .

" Lihat, karna ulahmu aku harus mengulang ke level satu !", Kyuhyun berucap sangat kesal sambil mamasang wajah sangarnya.

"masalah buat ku ?", tanya kibum dengan wajah dinginnya .

"ck,ck, dasar kutu buku !"

"Setan"

"KYAAAA ! kau bilang aku setan eoh ?"

Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah Kibum

Donghae hanya diam sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kadang dia melihat Kibum saat Kibum berbicara, dan dia melihat Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun yang berbicara. sangat lucu !

"Dasar makhluk es pembuat onar!"

"perusuh!"

"Heeii kau bilang aku perusuh ?"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat dibilang perusuh . Well, memang perusuh bukan? buat apa dia marah ?

Dia lalu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, mau jadi sombong eoh ?

"Dengar ya Tuan Kim, begini-begini aku adalah seorang idola", ujarnya dengan terselip nada sombong disana.

Kibum pun bangkit dari duduknya, memandang Kyuhyun dari bawah hingga atas.

"Yah, idola para Hantu", ucanya datar.

"Kyaaa daassarr kau Tuan Kim !"

"Tuan Cho ', ucapnya datar.

Mereka saling tatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama .Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun ikut berdiri, memandang kedua namja dihadapannya yang terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

Donghae pun mengedarkan matanya ke seisi kelas, kosong . 'kemana perginya yang lain?', pikirnya.

Donghae pun kembali menatap dua namja tampan dihadapannya. ,"ada apa sih ?', pikirnya lagi.

Donghae dengan takut-takut membuka suara.

"Kalian berdua kenapa ?", tanyanya polos, membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh kearahnya.

"diam kau !", ucap keduanya, pelan namun tajam . Hal itu membuat Donghaae memajukan bibirnya kesal .

"Kenapa kau membentaknya", hardik Kibum ke Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran .

"kau yang tadi membentaknya !", balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah .

Kibum menatapnya dingin, yang dibalas seringaian setan oleh Kyuhyun.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas , lalu mulai beranjak dari situ. Bosan melihat perperangan tak bermutu dihadapannya .

"Diam disitu", ucap Kibum dingin.

"jangan beranjak", sambung Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Donghae menuruti permintaan dua orang aneh, menurutnya .

."menyebalkan", gerutunya.

lima menit

sepuluh menit

lima belas menit

"Aarrrrggghhhh, aku lapar !", Donghae berteriak sambil mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan yang lucu.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah Donghae yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sangat menggoda pikir keduanya

"Kajja kita makan ".

Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae sambil mengenggam erat tangannya .

Kibum yang melihat itupun langsung melemparkan tatapan - deathglare - nya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mengacuhkannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Tuan Cho !",, ucap Kibum penuh penekanan.

"kenapa? Donghae saja tak keberatan", Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dari samping, 'manis', pikirnya."iyakan Hae?", tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk lucu ,"iya, ada apa sih ?", tanyanya polos.

"Kajja Kyu, aku lapar ", rengek Donghae manja, membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum meneguk salivanya. 'suara yang sexy ' pikir mereka

"Ayoo"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menarik Donghae untuk beranjak dari situ, langkahnya terhenti.

"kita akan makan bersama"

Kibum pun menautkan jarinya di jari Donghae. Membuat Donghae tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel. - menyebalkan sekali -.

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju kantin dengan jalan bertiga,

Dimana Donghae berada ditengah-tengah Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam masing-masing tangannya erat.

**Lee Suhae_**

**Dirumah sakit Seoul.**

Terlihat tiga namja dewasa yang mempunyai wajah yang rupawan , tengah duduk melingkar di meja kantin Rumah Sakit tersebut. Sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusannya Kangin Hyung?"

"Hmh, mereka libur satu minggu bukan?, bagaimana kalau kita kirim mereka ke tempat yang sama ", usul Tn. Lee Kangin

"aku setuju, dengan rencana Kangin Hyung, kalau kau Han bagaimana?",

"aahhh, aku ini terserah saja, yang penting mereka bisa berteman", jawab Tn. Cho Hangeng

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan Changmin? apa kau sudah menghubunginya Yunho-ah?", tanya Tn. Lee

"Ne, anaknya akan kesini sebentar lagi", jawabnya.

"oh, iya, kau jadi donatur disekolah anakmu ya?", selidik Tn Lee sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya Tn. Cho.

"Ne, kau tahu kan ulah anakku bagaimana? makanya aku berinisiatif menjadi donatur supaya dia tak dikeluarkan.", Tn Cho menghela nafasnya ,"tadi saja aku mendapat telpon dari wali kelasnya, kalau dia menampar seorang yeoja"

"ck,ck,ck, sedih sekali kau Hangeng-ah", Tn. Lee menatap miris sahabatnya itu.

"kau masih mending, anakku , kalian tahu? dia sudah mematahkan tulang orang lebih dari sepuluh kali ", Ujar Tn. Choi Yunho

"waahh, anak-anak kalian benar-benar gila eoh ? untuk kau dokter Yunho-ah, jadikan kau tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya", ujar Tn. Lee

"annyeong ahjussi, maaf aku terlambat", ujar seorang yeoja cantik sambil mengambil tempat disamping Tn. Cho.

"Ne, tak apa-apa. apa Eommamu setuju ?", tanya Tn. Choi

Yeoja itu mengangguk pelan, "Ne Yunho ahjussi,eommaku sangat setuju ."

"tapi kemana tempatnya?", tanya Tn. Cho

Tn. Lee menyeringai "nanti malam akan ku beritahu, oh ya Heechul, ini tiket bisnya",

Yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah Heechul langsung menerima tiket yang diberikan oleh Tn. Lee,

"tapi apa kau yakin Kangin Hyung?". Tn. Choi menatap Tn. Lee dengan tatapan ragu .

"kau lupa siapa anakku ?, aku akan membuat anak-anak para sahabatku akan berteman karena anakku, hahahahah"

Tn Lee tertawa sangat keras, yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya , sudah dewasa sifatnya tak berubah, pikir yang lainnya.

**Lee Suhae_**

Hari menjelang malam, perlahan hujan mulai turun .

Di kediaman keluarga Choi

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik tengah duduk berdampingan dengan seorang namja yang berstatus suaminya .

"Choi siwon !", ucap Tn. Choi Yunho dengan tegas saat melihat anaknya - Choi Siwon - berjalan melewati ruang tamu dimana ada dia dan sang istri - Choi Jaejong - yang sama sekali tak menyapa mereka. Namun bukan Siwon yang dipanggil langsung menoleh sambil berkata ' apa appa?', bukan. Bukaan dia. Lihat saja dia sekarang terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga .

"CHOII SIWON!", Teriak Tn. Choi sambil menatap punggung anaknya yang kini tengah berhenti.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya "waeyo?",

"turunlah kemari nak, ada yang appa dan eomma ingin katakan ,", ucap Ny. Choi lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Bicara saja", ujarnya datar.

Tn. Choi ingin sekali meneriaki putra satu-satunya itu namun diurungkan niatnya kala tangan lembut Istrinya menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Begini, besok kau kan libur..

"langsung saja , jangan berbelit-belit", ucapnya ketus. Heyy dia orangtuamu Choi Siwon !

Tn. Choi berusaha bersabar, bisa-bisa rencananya gagal "kau besok harus ke Mokpo selama satu minggu "

"huh?'

Siwon menatap heran wajah kedua orangtuanya, " Mokpo?"

"Ne, tiket sudah siap, sekarang kau siapkan bawaanmu selama satu minggu !"

"Aku tak mau !", Siwon pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ketiga mobil sportmu appa jual, dan juga kartu kredit semua appa blokir !"

Sontak ucapan Tn. Choi membuat langkahnya terhenti. Sekarang Tn. Choi menyeringai , Karena dia tahu, Siwon sangat mencintai mobil-mobilnya tersebut. Hingga dia berani taruhan bahwa Siwon akan menuruti kemauannya kali ini .

'aku berhasil', batinnya.

**Lee Suhae_**

Kediaman Keluarga Cho

"Kyu hentikan hobbi mu, appa mau bicara ", ucap Tn. Cho Hangeng.

Sepertinya ucapan Tn. Cho didengar oleh Kyuhyun, lihat saja sekarang di tengah berjalan dan duduk di samping appanya,

"ada apa ?", tanya dengan nada malas disana .

"Besok kau liburan kan?", tanya Tn Cho yang dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi memainkan Pspnya , memang kenapa ?", tanyanya sambil mata terfokus pada layar hitam pspnya.

Tn. Cho menggaruk dagunya yang tak gatal, "begini , appa membelikan mu tiket Liburan "

"Tak usah, aku hanya ingin dirumah menyelesaikan game yang baru ku beli kemarin", ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"tak bisa Kyu, kau harus ikut Ke Mokpo !",

"huh?" Kyuhyun memandang heran ke arah Tn. Cho "mokpo?"

"Ne, kau pergi menemani seseorang", ujar Tn Cho

"Siapa ?", tanyanya sambil menaruh Psp dimeja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Anak sahabat Appa, namanya .."

"Donghae, Lee Donghae ", sambung Ny. Cho Ryeowook yang ikut duduk disamping Kyuhyun, hingga kini posisi Kyuhyun di apit oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, Donghae , Lee Donghae apa Lee Donghae yang dimaksud adalah Lee Donghae yang ia kenal ?

"bagaimana? dia anak yang manis, tadi Eomma sempat menemuinya saat berkunjung kerumahnya.",

Kyuhyun semakin merasakan bahwa donghae yang ia maksud adalah donghae yang mereka maksud .

"hmm, dia sekolah dimana ?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam mata Tn. Cho

"dia sekolah ditempatmu, dan katanya dia "

"Hahhahahahaah", tawa menggelegar di rumah itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun pelakunya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan memasang wajah senangnya ,' ok. aku akan ke mokpo besok , berapa lama appa? sebulan? setahun atau selamanya ?"

"satu minggu saja Kyu ", ujar Tn Cho yang masih kesal karna ucpannya dipotong oleh tawa iblis Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, aku mau packing dulu "

Tawa Kyuhyun kembali terdengar , diapun tertawa sambil membayangkan bagaimana dia akan berduaan dengan Donghae, tidur bersama, makan bersama, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat esok eoh !

**Lee Suhae_**

Kediaman keluarga Kim

"Mokpo ?"

"Ne, satu minggu, tak ada tapi-tapian!"

"tapi Noona?"

"ayolah Kibum, satu minggu saja . Kau mau merusak harinya !"

"siapa?"

"ahhh, lihat besok saja , nih tiketnya, aku mau tidur !"

Heechul pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terduduk dikursi sambil memandangi tiket ditangannya

"hanya satu minggu bukan?", gumamnya pelan. "dari pada bukuku harus dibakarnya", lanjutnya lagi.

'Kira-kira siapa ya dia ?',

**Lee Suhae_**

Kediaman Keluarga Lee

Donghae tengah berbaring diatas kasurnya, sambil memeluk boneka nemo kedalam dekapannya. Matanya menerawang jauh, 'mokpo?'

Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, dia tersenyum sangat manis .

Membayangkan liburannya kali ini, ditemani oleh tiga orang sekaligus , apa menyenangkan ? batinnya,

Namun dia membuka matanya, kala ada cairan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Dia pun duduk sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue yang ada didekatnya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang .

satu menit

lima menit

sepuluh menit

Diapun baru bisa menyadari apa yang keluar begitu saja dari hidungnya yang mancung dan mengalir melewati bibirnya .

**'darah?'**

* * *

**Lee Suhae_TBC_**

* * *

**MIANHAE, kalau ff ini masih agak membingungkan , heheh, sengaja ##plakkkk**

**PLEASE REVIEW N COMMENT ! JANGAN CUMA DILIHAT !**

**WARNING::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Arum : Ne, gomawoyo telah revieww chingg .. ne dah lanjuuttt**

**dew'yellow : ne , trmks atas sarannya, dan juga tlh mnyukai ff ini #peluk hae**

**rae : lanjjjjjjjjjjjjjuuuuuutttttt tttt oooooyyyyyy ...#teriak ala wookiiii**

**aya aya : ne dah lanjutttt ...**

**haehae : Dah lanjuut chiiingg, ahhh kamu suka yang panjang-panjang ya ..#plakk, **

**Rika :dah next chappp ... gooommaawwooo chingg**

**gigia : dah lanjut, kenapa nggak ngerebuti author ajja ? ...#ditendang haee **

** hae nya milih author , hahahahahahaha**

** leehaeIn: DAHHH UUPPDDATTEEE ...**

**haehaeuke : suddaaahhh lanjuuuuttt chhiinggguuuu , keep reading ok !**

**Choi Yeon Yeong : gomawo tas pujiannya, hmmh, jangan yang panjang-panjang ahhh ,, hhoho**

**casanova indah : hahaha, hae akan selalu diperebutkan oleh seme-seme disetiap ff ku, hahahaahah#tertawaalaevilkyu**

** kyuhae? hmh, liat aja ntar ya ...**

**Guest : uuhh, mianhae chinng, ku berusaha supaya ceritanya menggigit arra ..**

**MELISA : terserah ajja mau panggil apa , yang penting jangan Hyung ne ? saya yeoja ! **

** main cast nya Dongahe tetep, tapi didukung oleh wonkyubum !**

**sellinandre : hmmh, begitulah pesona suami author#dibakarelfishy**

** hahaha, sihae? lihat saja nanti ,**

**kyuhyuk07 : nenene, liat ntr jja chinggu ...**

**ifahlubis : sudaaaaaaaaahhhhh lannnjjjuuuttttt chhiiinngggg,,, ...**

**Cho Kyura : nnene, saya yang trmaksih chhiingg , eunhyuk ? dia masih nggummpett dilemarinya author#dihajarhae**

**chikakyumin : itulah penyakit author, malas ngedit #plakkkk , ne , ntr saya teliti lagiii , gomawo ... ne dah lanjut chinggg...**

**shetea : mungkin , eeheheheheh ... ne , perang akan dimulai chap selanjutnya ...**

**yulika19343382 : thnks, thnks , ne dah lanjuutttt ...**

**nahaza : nii dahhhh lanjuutttt saeennngggg ...  
**

**TERIMAKASIH ATAS COMMENT N SARANNYA NYA CHHIINGGGUUU ...#bungkukbareng hae**

**...**

**ppaaii paaiiii**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Angel ( _Cheonsa_ ) Chapter 4

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Kim Kibum - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Lee Hyukjae - Kim Youngwoon - Park Jungsoo- Lee Sungmin - Kim Heechul - Tan Hangeng - Shin Dong Hee - Kim Ryeowook - Kim Joonwoon

Jung Yunho - Park Yoochun - Shim Changmin - Xiah Junsu - Kim Jaejong

Genre : Romance, sad, Humor

Rated : K

Warning : Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejong, Kim Ryeowook!**GS**

Sumarry : Polos, manis, lucu tapi ada suatu hal yang disembunyikannya,dicintai beberapa namja tampan juga berandalan. Bagaimana perjuangan hidup Lee Donghae, dan pengorbanan mereka yang mencintainya . Bisakah mereka menghadapinya ?

MAIN pair : ?

**( terimakasih atas dukungannya hingga ff ini berlanjut )**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Suasana pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah . Sesosok namja manis kini tengah berdiri tepat disamping pintu taksi .

" Haee",

Diapun menoleh kala mendengar suara yang ia kenal memanggil namanya .

Dia tersenyum, " Waeyo Eomma ?", Dia pun berjalan mendekati Ny. Lee yang tengah menangis sekarang dalam pelukan Tn. Lee , "Eomma jangan menagis, aku sedih Eomma ", ucapnya sambil menahan isaknya .

Ny. Lee menyeka air matanya , " Ne Hae ", Ny. Lee pun memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat, seperti takut akan kehilangan sosok Donghae .

"SSeesaakk Eomma ", Donghae merengek manja. Ny Lee pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya . Di pandanginya wajah malaikat Donghae yang tengah tersenyum manais ke arahnya .

"Kau sakit ?", tanya Ny. Lee dengan nada yang sangat khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Donghae yang tadi terlihat segar kini berubah menjadi pucat .

Donghae menggeleng lucu lalu tersenyum , " anniiya Eomma , aku hanya gugup ", ucapnya .

"ya sudah, nanti mereka terlalu lama menunggumu", Tn Lee pun menghampiri Donghae lalu maemeluknya singkat ," jaga dirimu baik-baik ,selama disana kau akan berada dalam pengawasan Jung Ahjusshi ".

Donghae mengangangguk " ne appa , aku pergi dulu, "

Donghae pun melangkan kakinya memasuki taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke Stasiun Kereta Api .

Dia menutup pintunya pelan, lalu menurunkan jendela pintu mobil tersebut , "byye Appa, byyee Eomma "

"Hati-hati Hae, kalau mereka macam-macam hubungi Eomma "

Teriak Ny. Lee saat melihat taksi yang membawa Donghae sudah melaju kencang .

"Appoo ', Donghae bergumam pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit, seperti dipukul berkali-kali oleh benda tumpul . Tiba-tiba cairan merah itu keluar lagi dari lubang hidungnya ,Dengan cepaat dia menyekanya dengan tissue yang sengaja dia bawa .

Dipandanginya tissue yang berubah warna yang awalnya putih menjadi merah ," aku kenapa ya ?", tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**"**Aiiggooooo, banyak sekali yang kau bawa Kyu " Ny. Cho menatap heran ke arah anaknya yang tengah menyeringai setan . Disebelah kakinya tepat berjejer tiga koper yang entah apa saja isinya .

"Kau hanya liburan selama satu minggu Kyu ", kali ini Tn Cho ikut menimpali ,

"Hhahahahahahah "

Hanya tawa yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, dia pun berjalan melewati kedua orangtuanya yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung . Tentu saja .

Dia pun mendudukan dirinya di jok belakang , Dia berdehem , " aku hanya berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu aku tak pulang dan menetap disana , " ucapnya sambil sekali lagi menyeringai lalu tertawa .

"maksudmu Kyu ?", Ny. Cho tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan .

"Hhahahahahah"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa .

" Dasar orang gila , ayo Chaggii kita masuk kedalam", ajak Tn Cho sambil menggeret lengan istrinya .

"Hhahahhahahh"

'pangeranmu akan datang Hae ''

**Lee Suhae** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kini terlihat sesosok namja tampan juga tinggi nan athleis tengah duduk dibangku tunggu Stasiun Kereta Api, wajahnya terihat sangat kesal .

"awas saja !", ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya . Dia terus saja memikirkan bagaimana cara menghabisi seseorang yang mengganggunya menikmati hari liburnya .

" Anyyeong,"

Namja itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara , terlihat sosok pria sekitar umur 40an dengan berpakaian jas warna hitam tengah tersenyum ke arahnya .

"Benar kau Choi Siwon ?", tanya lagi dengan nada yang terlihat gugup . Ya, sangat gugup melihat tampang sangar namun rupawan namja didepannya ,

"Ne, anda siapa ?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Jung Hyukjae , bisa panggil aku Jung Ahjussi ", ucapnya dengan memamerkan senyum gusinya .

"Ohhh "

Itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Siwon , lalu matanya menangkap sosok namja yang sangat dia kenal dengan buruk tentunya , " buat apa dia kesini "

"Hayy, Kim Kibum ", sapa Tn Jung saat melihat sosok namja tampan berwajah Chubby berjalan menghampirinya .

Hanya tatapan dingin yang diberikannya .Membuat Tn Jung kesal, karna sapaannya tak dihargai .

"Buat apa kau kesini ?", tanya Siwon ketus, membuat Tn Jung terkejut sontak memundurkan langkahnya , Siwon pun berdiri tepat dihadapan Kibum yang sama sekali tak berkutik .

" Apa jangan-jangan ini ide busuk mu huh ?", tanya nya lagi dengan nada yang luar biasa menakutkan bagi Tn Jung tapi tidak untuk Kibum.

Para penumpang yang berada disekitar situ pun memandang ke arah mereka, terganggu akan suara keras yang dikeluarkan oleh Siwon .

" Bersiik ", ucap Kibum, padat, tepat, datar dan juga dingin . Siwon yang mendengar satu kata itu hendak memukul Kibum kalau saja Tn Jung tidak mencegahnya .

"sudahh hentikan, kalian tidak malu apa ?",

Siwon dan Kibum langsung melempar - detahglare - masing-masing ke arah Tn Jung yang sedang memasang wajah takut sekaarang .

"Maksud semua ini apa ?", tanya Siwon sambil menatap wajah Tn Jung yang masih takut ,

"Bbegini, saya tidak tahu dengan pasti, saya hanya ditugaskan oleh orangtua kalian untuk menjadi pengawas selama liburan di Mokpo ", ucapnya dengann nada yang khawatir , takut akan tatapan mata Siwon yang ingin sekali menerkamnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan . Kadang dia bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil .

"huh. itukan Kibumi , apa jangan-jangan aku pergi dengannya ya ", ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar ceria . Dia lalu tersenyum dan langsung berlari mendekati sosok Kibum yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang .

"KIIBBUUUMMMMM"

Dia langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kibum dari samping, membuat Kibum marah pada awalnya , namun saat melihat siapa pelaku pemelukan atas dirinya dia tersenyum, Tunggu dia tersenyum ? Siwon yang melihat itupun langsung mengucek kan matanya dengan tangannya .' apa aku tak salah liat ', batinnya ,

Namun sepertinya tidak, Kibum masih saja tersenyum , terlihat lebih tampan daengan senyuman maut yang ia miliki .

"Tuan muda Lee sudah datang ", Tn Jung membungkukkan badannya . Siwon dan Kibum yang melihat itu hanya bisa memandangnya heran , ' kenapa waktu bertemu aku dia tak melakukan itu', pikir keduanya ,

"Bummiie, kau juga akan ikut berlibur ke Mokpo eoh ?", tanya Donghae dengan nada yang tedengar sangat manja ditelinga Kbum dan juga dia mengacuhkan sapaan Tn Jung yang sekarang terlihat frustasi .

Kibum menyeka poni didahi Donghae ,"tentu Hae, kita akan selalu bersama, **berdua** ", ucapnya penuh penekanan di kata berdua sambil melirik Siwon yang tengah memandang serius ke arahnya .

Siwon masih penasaran dengan sosok yang tengah dan masih setia memeluk tubuh Kibum, tanpa ada penolakkan dari Kibum ,. Karna dia tahu, Kibum buka orang yang mudah didekati dan mudah tersenyum , tapi tadi ? Nah ,dia semakin penasaran dengan sosok ini .

"Ehmm", Siwon berdehem sangat keras, menarik perhatian Donghae untuk menoleh ke arahnya .

'dia kan yang waktu itu '

'tampan'

"Dia siapa Kibumi ?", tanya Donghae dengan masih menatap wajah Siwon yang membuatnya terpesona. Hal itu sukses membuat Kibum dengan posesiv menarik tubuh Donghae kesebelah tubuh kanannya . Menjauhkan sosok Donghae dari Siwon .

" ada apa Kibumii ?", tanya nya sambil memiringkan posisi kepalanya sedikit, membuat Kibum dan juga Siwon yang melihat itu jadi gemas .

"Ehm, aku Choi Siwon " Siwon pun melangkah mendekati Donghae yang kini berada dibelakang tubuh Kibum . Ya, Kibum seakan takut kalau Siwon akan merebut calon Kekasihnya.

Senyum tulus terlihat dari wajah tampan Siwon , "Namamu Donghae eoh ?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu , "Kau Siwon ?", ucapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu .

Siwon tersenyum lagi, .' aku rasa aku jatuh cinta ', Namun saat matanya beralih ke arah Kibum yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan - jangan dekati DONGHAE - , Dia berfikir bagaimana cara mencairkan makhlus es ini .

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang "

Kibum pun langsung menggenggam erat tangan Donghae untuk memasuki Kereta api, namun langkah mereka terhenti kala mendengar suara Tn Jung yang berteriak berlebihan , "Tuuunnnggguuuuu", teriaknya sambil memasang wajah lucunya namun hal itu membuat Siwon dan Kibum yang kini menatapnya jadi ingin muntah .

"ada apa ?", tanya Kibum nada datar dan juga tatapan yang dingin .

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi , ", Jawabnya dengan mata yang mencari sosok itu disekitarnya .

"Nah itu dia "

Sontak Kibum , Donghae juga Siwon mengikuti arah pandang telunjuk Tn Jung ,

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan wajah senangnya , ' pangeranmu datang Donghae '

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan .

" Donghae ", Ucapnya pelan saat dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok namja manis tengah berdiri , namun wajah cerianya berubah menjadi suram gulita saat dia melihat namja lain yang sangat dia kenal menoleh ke arahnya .

Kyuhyun pun tertunduk frustasi, dia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit yang mendung , mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan - tampan tapi gila -

"Tuhan, kenapa kau mengirimkan si kuda dan si es itu , " Dia pun menudukkan kepalanya , " Bagaimana pun caranya aku akan mendapatkannya , hahahahah "

Dia seketika bangkit dengan tawa yang membahana .

Dia pun sedikit berlari menghampiri tubuh Donghae . Namun belum sempat dia menyentuh tubuh Donghae, Kibum mengahadangnya , " tak usah berlebihan "

Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya kesal , " Menyebalkan ", gerutunya , namun dia tersenyum kala melihat Donghae tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

"Kyu akan ikut juga eoh ?", tanya Donghae lembut sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun,

"Tentu Hae,aku akan melindungimu , aku takkan membiarkan orang-orang pervert ada disekitarmu, ", ucapnya sambil melirik Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan - kau juga - . Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae, namun bagi Siwon dan Kibum itu adalah seringaian setan yang sangat menakutkan .

"pervert itu apa ?", tanya Donghae polos sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terpesona atau mungkin dia tengah memikirkan hal-hal yang hanya diketahui dirinya sendiri. Dia pun menyeringai .

"pervert itu ..."

"Sudahlah Hae, tak usah didengar omongan evil ini "

"Betul apa kata Kibum, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam kereta ", timpal Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Donghae. Kibum yang melihat itupun tak mau kalah , dia pun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae satunya .

" Heem Kyu, tolong bawakan koperku, milik Siwoni, dan juga milik Kibumi ne ", Ucapnya lembut sambil memamerkan senyum angelicnya .

Kyuhyun yang terpesona akan senyuman khas Donghae hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab permintaan Donghae .

Mereka pun berlalu , melangkah kakinya menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang masih bengong tak percaya .

"Tunggu dulu ", Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat ucapan Donghae barusan , "Aiiiiishhhh ", teriaknya saat tersadar atau lebih tepatnya menyadari perkataan Donghae .

'sabar Kyu, sabar Kyu', batin Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya .

"Kau mau kemana ?", tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Tn Jung berjalan meninggalkannya .

"Aku mau masuk, kita mau berangkat bukan ?", Tn Jung pun berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya , namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan kekar Kyuhyun mencengkram erat pundaknya .

" Bawa koper-koper itu ",

Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Tn Jung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya .

"Cepat lahhhh , nanti kau tertinggal "

Teriak Kyuhyun saat sudah berada didalam Kereta ,

"Aaiiisshh, kalau bukan karna upah yang besar aku tak mau menerima pekerjaan ini, apalagi dengan tiga monster itu "

Tn Jung terus menggerutu sambil berusaha mengangkat beberapa koper, namun belum sedetik koper itu terlepas dari pegangannya .

Tuuutttt ttttttuuuuutttttttt ...

"Tn Jung, ppaaiii pppaaiiiiiii "

Donghae melambaikan tangannya saat kereta yang ditumpanginya bergerak . Tn Jung yang melihat itu pun langsung berlari , namun nihil Kereta itu telah melaju kencang , meninggalkan dirinya yang tengah tertunduk .

"Aiggooo , bagaimana ini "

Dia pun menundukkan wajahnya , namun seketika mengangkat kembali saat seseorang memanggil namanya .

"Tn Jung , kereta api yang akan berangkat ke Mokpo tertunda , ", ucap salah satu petugas kereta api .

"lalu yang berangkat tadi ?", tanyanya heran.

Petugas itu tersenyum , "itu perjalanan menuju sebuah desa yang amat terpencil dan sangat jauh dari Mokpo , namanya Myeongam "

"Mwwwwooooooo ?, jadi mereka ber empat bukan ke Mokpo ?"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MIANHAEYO, KALAU CHAP KALI INI KURANG SREEEKK NE ,**

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**Lullu20 :hhehhe, Hae tidak apa-apa di chap ini , ... keep reading ne ...**

**arumfishy : sudah lanjuuttt chhiinggg , yang dapatin Hae ? author ddooonnkkk #dilemparwonkyubum!**

**Guest : ne daahhh lannjuuuttt**

**Rae : ssssssssssuuuuuuuuddddddaaaa aaaaaahhhhhhhh llllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn nnnnnnjjjjjjjjuuuuuuuuuuuttt tttttttt !**

**Rika SnowFish : Hmm, hae nya kenapa ya ? hahaha, cari tahu saja ntr dichap-chap berikutnya .**

**Elfishy : Hhahah, ni sudah masuk review-anmu , ni sudah lanjut ,,, **

**haehae : hahhhaha,,, ni sudah lanjuut ,,,penyakitnya ? baca dichap" berikutnya ,,,, :)**

**Arum Junnie : nggak yakin nih author kalo ff ni harus happy ending , hahhhaha**

**casanova indah : hahahha, bisa saj Chingu ini :)**

**Cutefish : Keseruannya NEXT CHAP !**

** : HAHHAHA, TAPI MEREKA TERSESATT CHHIINGGG !**

**Mino : sihae, sihae , sihae , lho ?**

**Cutefis : iya, mereka bertiga satu kelas, hhmmhh ... aku selalu membuat Hae klihatan polos ,,, heheheh, soalnya aku tak suka melihat Haee yang agrresiiiff ... **

**Arum Junnie : Nee, sudah masukk chhiingg, tebar pesonanya next chap aja yahh ... **

**yulika19343382 : hahahhah, nih masih awalnya doankk, neh dah lanjut saenggg ...**

**arumfishy : ya duuunkk, Hae kan imut , lucu dan juga manisss ... wajarkan Wonkyubum terpesona ...**

**shetea : sepertinyaaa ...**

**Chikakyumin :hehhe, sekali" Chingg , bikin Hae nya punya penykiitt ... **

**nnaglow : KIHAE AJA LAHHH ... ATAU KYUHAE ::))**

**AKHIR KATA AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH ATAS REVIEW AND COMMENT NAA ...**

**PPAAAIIII PAAAIIIII ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Angel ( Cheonsa ) Chapter 5

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : **Lee Donghae - Kim Kibum - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun**

Sub Cast : Lee Hyukjae - Kim Youngwoon - Park Jungsoo- Lee Sungmin - Kim Heechul - Tan Hangeng - Shin Dong Hee - Kim Ryeowook - Kim Joonwoon

Jung Yunho - Park Yoochun - Shim Changmin - Xiah Junsu - Kim Jaejong

Main Pair : ?

Genre : Romance, sad, Humor,

Rated : K

Warning : Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejong, Kim Ryeowook!GS

Sumarry : Polos, manis, lucu tapi ada suatu hal yang disembunyikannya,dicintai beberapa namja tampan juga berandalan. Bagaimana perjuangan hidup Lee Donghae, dan pengorbanan mereka yang mencintainya . Bisakah mereka menghadapinya ?

**(mianhaeyo ff ini lambat sekali untuk updatenya, susah sekali mendapatkan feel untuk chap ini . Ini auhtor tulis disela-sela mengerjakan laporan , jadi mianhae kalau ff ini banyak kekurangan ... :) #smilealahae )))**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Angin berhembus sangat kencang malam ini . Udara dingin sekan menusuk dalam hingga ke tulang-tulang . Suara kicauan burung hantu menambah kesan mengerikan malam ini . Terlihat empat namja baru saja turun dari kereta malam yang mereka tumpangi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang turun bersama mereka . Kini mereka tengah duduk di bangku tunggu stasiun kereta api . Menunggu seseorang yang telah hilang sedari tadi dari pandangan ke empatnya .

Donghae - namja paling manis di antara yang lainnya, karna ketiga yang lainnya berwajah tampan dan lebih kelihatan manly . Dia tengah memeluk erat lengan Siwon dan Kibum, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan iri dan dengki . 'Akan ku culik kau nanti, hahahah,' pikirnya kotor .

"hhmm, Jung Ahjussi mana ya ?", tanya Donghae sambil menatap kedua namja tampan dan juga tinggi saling bergantian dikedua sisinya .Terlihat begitu lucu di mata yang lainnya .

"iya ya, mungkin sebentar lagi akan muncul , " jawab Kibum sambil memamerkan 'Killer smile' andalannya . Hal itu membuat Siwon yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya malas , ' si es mencair ', batinnya . Diapun memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap Donghae dengan seulas seringaian evil yang terlukis diwajah tampannya , 'sepertinya si evil ini merencanakan sesuatu ', pikirnya .

"sebaiknya kita tunggu disana saja ya ", ajak Siwon kepada Donghae, namun langkahnhya terhenti saat seseorang mengikuti langkahnya , " kau mau kemana ?", tanyanya ke Kibum .

Kibum memadangnya dengan tatapan datar, lalu matanya melirik ke lengan kirinya. Terdapat sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya begitu erat , siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae pelakunya .

Siwon pun hanya menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tak sukanya , ' bisu eoh ', batinnya .

'dasar kuda ', batin Kibum .

Donghae pun memandang Kibum dan Siwon secara bergantian , " ada apa ?", tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu . Kelakuan Donghae itu membuat Kibum, Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun yang melihat itu ingin segera memakannya .

"kenapa kalian diam ?", tanyanya dengan nada yang biasa, namun entah kenapa bagi WonBumKyu suara Donghae itu seperti desahan nikmat yang sangat menggoda .

"apa kalian lapar ?", tanyanya lagi karna ketiganya hanya diam dan terus menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan .

"sangat lapar Hae ", jawab ketiganya serentak , hal itu membuat WonBumKyu saling pandang . Mereka juga saling melemparkan tatapan - detahglare - yang sangat menakutkan untuk diperhatikan .

"sebaiknya kita makan dulu eoh , aku juga sangat lapar " ujar Donghae polos sambil mengusap-usap perutnya lucu tanpa memperhatikan yang lainnya . WonBumKyu yang melihat itupun meneguk salivanya , ' kau akan ku makan nanti Hae ', batin ketiganya .Lalu mereka bertiga saling lempar pandang , sepertinya niat mereka sama hingga kini mereka saling tatap .

Donghae yang merasa diacuhkan pun menghentakan kakinya , "kalian aneh !", ujar Donghae kesal lalu berjalan menjauh dari WonBumKyu .

"Dengar ya , Hae akan jadi milikku ", ujar Kyuhyun dengan gaya sombongnya . Yang lainnya yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya .

" Hae akan memilih ku , " ucap Kibum tak mau kalah ,

"kalian akan kalah terhadapku ,hahahaha "

Siwon tertawa dengan sangat kerasnya , namun tak ada yang mendengarnya karna Kyuhyun dan Kibum tengah berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah jauh dari pandangan mereka .

" menyebalkan ", gerutu Siwon dan juga melangkahkan kakinya mengejar yang lainnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju penjual asongan yang ada di stasiun. Diapun memperhatikan sekitarnya , ' sepi, gelap dan menyeramkan ', batinnya . Diapun segera mempercepat langkahnya , karna perutnya sudah tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi .

" aku mau ini ahjumma , " ucap Donghae sambil jarinya menunjuk sebungkus roti coklat yang sangat begitu menggiurkan dimatanya . Ahjumma itu tersenyum sambil memberikan roti tersebut ke Donghae . Belum sempat Donghae mengambil bungkusan roti itu , Ahjumma itu menari kembali rotinya .

" 10 won , " ujar Ahjumma itu sambil mengedipkan matanya genit, membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri - menyeramkan - batin Donghae .

Donghae pun merogoh saku celananya , " tunggu ne , " ucapnya sambil terus mencari uang disaku celananya . Tak ada yang ia temukan selain ponselnya .

Donghae menggeleng sambil , " aku tak punya uang , " ucapnya sambil memasang - puppy eyes - andalannya .

Ahjumma itu langsung memandang Donghae dengan tatapan - pergi tak punya uang - .

" tapi aku lapar Ahjumma , " rengek Donghae manja , siapa tahu dengan sikapnya itu Ahjumma itu akan memberikan roti itu secara gratis . Tapi sepertinya tidak , lihat saja Ahjumma itu tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya , tanda mengusir Donghae .

"hiiikss, hiikss , " Donghae menangis dengan suara yang pelan . Tangannya dibiarkan mengusap-usap perutnya , lalu tangan yang satunya dibiarkan diam disamping tubuhnya . Bahunya naik turun menandakan bahwa dia tengah menangis pilu sekarang . Tapi sepertinya , Ahjumma itu tak kasihan melihat Donghae .

"Waeyo Hae ?", tanya Kibum sambil menyeka air mata Donghae yang terus saja keluar .Dia pun melempar tatapan mematikannya ke pada Ahjumma yang tengah memasang wajah - aku tak tahu - yah, seperti itulah ekspresi wajahnya .

"hiikss, hhiikkss , bummiiiee aku laparr ...", Donghae menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum . Kibum pun tersenyum saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tak sukanya .

"sudahlah, tenang , " Kibum pun mengusap lembut punggung Donghae mencoba menenangkan tangisnya, " kau mau apa ?", tanyanya sambil melepaskan pelukan Donghae yang begitu erat ditubuhnya . Bukannya tidak senang, namun bila terus dibiarkan Donghae akan membunuh Kibum secara perlahan . Dia tak bisa bernafas bukan ?

" aku, aku mau rotii , " ucapnya dengan isakan kecil yang masih terdengar , " tapi aku tak punya uang bumii , huwaaaa... aku laparrrr "

Donghae menangis sejadi-jadinya . Ditengah maalam, disaat semua orang sudah tertidur lelap. Kibum berusaha mendiamkan tangis Donghae yang begitu memusingkan kepalanya .

" baiklah, akan ku belikan , tapi kau diam ne ", Donghae pun mengangguk menjawabnya dengan air mata yang masih berlinang .

Kibum memandang Ahjumma itu dengan tatapan kesalnya , " berapa ?", tanyanya dingin dan juga datar , jagan lupakan wajah tanpa ekspersi yang hilang begitu saja saat berhadapan dengan Ahjumma ini .

"10 won saja ", ujar Ahjumma itu sebelum Kibum membuka suara . Hal itu membuat Kibum menatapnya kesal .

" tunggu "

Kibum pun merogoh saku celananya. Dia panik, walau masih dengan wajah datarnya , saat tak ada dompet disaku celananya . Dia menepuk dahinya pealn , " dompetku didalam koper ", gumamnya pelan , lalu beralih menatap Donghae disampingya . Namun ternyata Donghae sudah tak ada lagi ada tempatnya , dia sekarang tengah merengek manja pada Siwon yang tengah tersenyum sangat lebar memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang menambah kadar ketampanannya .

' play uke', pikir Kibum .

"Wonnii, hikss, aku laparrr , bisakah kau membelikan ku roti itu , " pinta Donghae dengan nada yang benar-benar manja disertai isakan kecil , " bummii miskin tak punya uang , " ucapnya sambil menunjuk Kibum yang tengah membelalakan matanya tak percaya . Kibum dbilang miskin oleh orang yang dicintainya . Astaga .

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun tertawa , "hahahah ahahah"

" tenang Hae , aku bawa Dompet , " Donghae tersenyum saat Siwon mengeluarkan dompetnya yang terlihat sangat mahal itu . Siwon pun melirik Kibum yang tengah menatapnya degan tatapan - sombong - .

Namun saat Siwon membuka Dompetnya, wajahnya berubah jadi wajah bodoh, " heheh , mianhaeyo Hae , aku tak bawa uang cash , " ucapnya dengan tawa garing yang membuat Donghae memasang wajah sedihnya lagi , lalu dia memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum senang sekarang , " kemarilah Hae , " pinta Kyuhyun dan dengan senang hati Dongahe menurutinya .

" ambil saja yang kau mau , " ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi mulus Donghae. Kibum dan Siwon yang melihat itupun berlomba melempar tatapan - deathglare - nya ke arah Kyuhyun sekarang .

" jeongmal ?', Donghae merubah wajahnya yang tadi sedih menjadi ceria , ' dia sangat aneh ', batin Kyuhyun . Namun melihat tingkah Donghae yang berubah-ubah dan membuatnya lebih terlihat menggemaskan , Kyuhyun dengan semangatnya bertekad dalam hati bahwa dia akan berjuang mendapatkan ciuman Donghae , seperti yang telah disepakati sebelumnya antara dirinya, Kibum dan juga Siwon .

_Flashback on beberapa menit yang lalu ,_

_"baiklah seperti ini saja , " Kyuhyun mencoba menengahi perdebatan diantara mereka bertiga , sebagai yang paling muda sebenarnya namun didalam keadaaan genting seperti ini , dialah yang bisa diandalkan . _

_" apa ?", tanya Kibum dan Siwon ketus , " jangan aneh - aneh ", ucap Siwon saat melihat seringaian setan diwajah tampan Kyuhyun . _

_" begini saja, aku punya ide yang sangat cemerlang , " ujar Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyum evil kebanggaannya ._

_"sudah tak usah berbelit-belit ", Kibum menimpali , karna dia sudah sangat jengah melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat aneh dimatanya ._

_Kyuhyun berdehem, " ok, ok , " Dia pun menarik nafas dalam , " siapa yang bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertama Donghae dia yang berhak menjadi kekasihnya ", ujarnya dalam sekali tarikan nafas . _

_Kibum dan Siwon berpikir sejenak , lalu mereka bertiga saling tukar pandang , " baiklah , tapi ini harur fear oh " , Siwon mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kibum . _

_"Ne, fear .. " _

_Kyuhyun pun tersenyum yang diikuti oleh Siwon dan Kibum ._

_ Flashback off _

_._

_._

_._

"lama sekali Jung Ahjussi , " ujar Donghae sambil memakan roti yang dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun , Yang lainnya pun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya . Kini mereka tengah duduk di bangku tunggu, disamping penjual asongan yang kini tengah berberes .

Hari semakin larut, Donghae terus saja menguap . Bukan hanya Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama .

"bumiiee, "

Kibum menoleh kesampingnya , mendapati Donghae yang tengah mengucek matanya yang sudah memerah menahan kantuknya .

" tidurlah , nanti kalau Jung Ahjussi datang akan ku bangunkan , " Donghae pun mengangguk lalu merebahkan diri di pundak Kibum , yang dibalas senyuman hangat dari Kibum . Kibum pun mengelus lembut punggung belakang Donghae .

" fear , fear ,, ", gumam Kyuhyun pelan , namun bisa didengar oleh telinga Kibum .

" aku fear Kyu ! ", Kibum menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang terus mencibirnya .

" waah, disini sangat tidak ada signal , " Siwon menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel digenggamannya , " baru tahu kalau Mokpo terkucil sekali , sampai-sampai jaringan ponsel tidak ada disini , "

" benar yang kau katakan , " Kyuhyun pun juga memperhatikan ponsel yang ada ditangannya . Sama sekali tak ada signal . Diapun merogoh psp didalam saku celananya , menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu Tn Jung yang sama sekali tak muncul-muncul . Tahukah kau Kyu, bahwa Tn Jung saat ini masih ada di Seoul .!

"Sudah jam 11 malam , aku sangat lelah , " keluh Kibum sambil memandang Donghae sekilas yang tengah tertidur , lalu beralih menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapannya .

" tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus menunggu Tn Jung dulu, " ujar Siwon menasehati , " Mokpo ini sangatlah luas ", lanjutnya lagi .

" Waeyo ?", tanya Siwon sambil memandang tajam ke arah Ahjumma - penjual asongan - yang terus mengamati dirinya .

" aku yang bodoh atau kalian yang gila eoh ", Ahjumma itu menggelengkan kepalanya , " dasar aneh ", lanjutnya lagi .

"Maksudmu apa ?", Kyuhyun tak terima dikatakan gila juga aneh oleh orang didepannya . Sepertinya , sifat asli Kyuhyun yang tadi tak nampak kini mulai terlihat . Lihat saja sekarang dia, dia mengabaikan psp tercintanya. Lalu memandang Ahjumma itu dengan tatapan tak suka, " apa maksudnya ?"

" Dari tadi aku mendengar kalian terus menyebut nama Mokpo , " ujar Ahjumma sambil mendekati ke empatnya . Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya , " memang ada masalah dengan Mokpo ?", Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang benar-benar menjengkelkan hati .

" bummiiiee , "

Kibum menoleh saat Donghae memanggilnya , " aku ngantuk , " ucapnya membuat Kibum tersenyum , " tidurlah, ",

Donghae pun kembali memejamkan matanya, namun tak bisa . Dia tak bisa tidur tanpa ada boneka kesayangannya - nemo - dalam dekapannya . Dia terlalu malu jika harus memeluk Kibum .

" apa kalian menyangka ini Mokpo ?", tanya Ahjumma itu hati-hati ,

" memang ini Mokpo bukan ? ", Siwon balik bertanya , membuat Ahjumma itu menepuk dahinya pelan .

" aigoo, jadi kalian menyangka ini Mokpo "

Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Ahjumma itupun berdiri tepat disamping Kyuhyun . Kibum hanya duduk diam dengan Donghae yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya , setelah Donghae memutuskan bahwa dia tak ingin tidur atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa tidur . Kibum dan Donghae tengah memandang dengan wajah yang sangat heran , bingung, lelah yang bercampur jadi satu malam ini .

" Maksud anda apa ?", Siwon bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang terbesit didalamnya ., " jangan bilang kalau ini ",

" ini bukan Mokpo anak muda , ini Myeongnam ", jawab Ahjumma itu yang membuat Siwon megusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya . Ternyata apa yang dipikirkan itu benar .

Kyuhyun yang mulai tersadar akan ucapan Ahjumma ditambah kelakuan Siwon yang semakin membuatnya curiga , " ini bukan Mokpo, ? ini Myeongnam ? Myeongnam ? ini Myeongnam eoh ?", tanya Kyuhyun dnegan sikap yang sangat berlebihan .

Kibum dan Donghae pun ikut berdiri, " jadi kita bukan di Mokpo sekarang ini ?", Kibum ikut menimpali , lalu beralih menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menekuk wajahnya .

"jadi kita tersesat ." ucap Donghae dengan mata yang mulai berair , membuat Kibum yang tepat berada disampingnya menoleh ke arahnya , " kita tersesat Bumiie ", Donghae pun memeluk Kibum erat , menyalurkan rasa takutnya di tempat yang entah berada di Kore Selatan bagian mana . Dan senang hati Kibum menerimanya . Jika boleh situasinay seperti ini terus .

" lalu kita bagaimana ?", tanya Kyuhyun ,lalu menatap Ahjumma yang hanya diam memandangi dirinya dan juga yang lainnya , " Kereta api jurusan Seoul berangkat jam berapa ?", lanjutnya lagi karna tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan awalnya .

" aku rasa tak ada jadwal keberangkatan hingga seminggu ke depan , " jawab Ahjumma itu santai , walau sebenarnya dia sangat gugup sekali saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan dimatanya .

" MWWWOOO ?", kali ini Kibum menatap Ahjumma itu dengan tatapan - ini serius ? -

Siwon berteriak kesal, " bagaimana nasib kita selanjutnya , " ucap Siwon sambil memandangi Kyuhyun dan juga KiHae yang tengah saling peluk , entah kenapa saat melihat Kibum dan Donghae begitu mesra ingin rasanya ia memukuli Kibum dan membawa kabur Donghae . Namun niatnya dikesampingkan dulu, masalah ketersesatan ini lebih penting bukan ?

" barang-barang kalian mana ?"

" semua dibawa oleh Jung Ahjussi , " , Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Ahjumma itu , " dan aku rasa dia tak tahu kalau kami berada disini ", Lanjutnya lagi .

Semuanya meghela nafas berat, kecuali Ahjumma yang tengah berjalan melewati para namja berwajah frustasi , Haruskah liburan mereka berakhir dengan seperti ini ?

" tunggu , " panggil Kibum sambil menarik lengan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkah nya menyusul Ahjumma yang sudah berjalan menjauh .

Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang melihat itupun mengikutinya l

" Apa kau tahu, tempat penginapan di daerah sini ?", tanya Kibum dengan nada serendah mungkin namun tanpa mengubah ekspresi dinginnya .

Ahjumma itu memandangi Kibum dari bawah hingga atas , " kau punya uang ?", tanya Ahjumma dengan nada yang merendahkan .

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal , " soal itu "

"Eh Kyu, uang mu sisa berapa ?", tanya Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada disampingnya , " Waeyo ?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan herannya .

" kita harus menyewa tempat penginapan ", ujar Kibum, tiba-tiba seringaian setan terlukis diwajahnya .

" kita akan tinggal BERSAMA !", kibum berucap kerus seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak licik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terseyum kecut saat ide cemerlangnya begitu dengan mudah terbaca oleh Kyuhyun . Padahal Kyuhyun tengah merencanakan , tidur berdua dengan Donghae, saling berpelukan, lalu hmm berciuman . Namun seketika rencananya itu gagal total saat dengan lancar Kibum mengucapakn bahwa mereka akan tinggal bersama .

"memang berapa sewa rumahnya , ?", tanya Siwon,

" 100.000 won , " jawab Ahjumma itu santai , tanpa memperhatikan tatapan WonBumKyuHae - matre - .

"baiklah, " Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa menyerahkan beberapa uang lembaran yang sesuai dengan permintaan Ahjumma tesebut .

" tempatnya dimana Ahjumma ?", tanya Donghae sambil memamerkan senyum angelicnya .

"ikutlah denganku "

Semuanya pun mengikuti langkah Ahjumma itu dengan langkah yang sangt gontai . Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh hampir 10 jam mmebuat tubuh mereka sekan dilindas oleh sebuah truck besar , lapar ? tentu saja mereka lapar . Ngantuk ? tentu mereka mengantuk . Lihat saja Donghae yang terus saja berusaha menahan kantuknya , dengan cara memegangi kelopak matanya agar tak terturun. Kibum yang melihat itu pun tersenyum ' betapa lucunya dirimu Hae '

' Aku akan mendapatkan ciumannya ', batin Kyuhyun , lalu dia tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya .

Siwon pun langsung mendekap Donghae dengan cepat , saat Donghae sudah kehilangan kesadarannya .

Ternyata , dia tengah tertidur sekarang didalam dekapan hangat Siwon .Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itupun, hanya mendengus kesal .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disebuah kamar tidur yang cukup mewah, terlihat sepasang suami istri tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya ,. Nmaun salah satunya melakukan pergerakan kecil membuat seseorang disamingngya terbangun .

" Chagii, bangun ada apa ?", sang Suami yang diyakini adalah Tn Lee tengah berusaha membangunkan istrinya yang sepertinya tengah bermimpi buruk . Buliran-buliran keringat keluar begitu saja melalui pori-pori kulitnya .

"Hae, Haee , haee-aaahh ", Istrinya , yang tak lain adalah - Ny. Lee tengah mengigau dengan terus memanggil nama Donghae .

"bangun Chagii , bagun "

Akhirnya Ny. Lee bangun dari mimpi buruknya , " Waeyo ?", tanya Tn Lee saat istrinya membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk , " waeyo ?", tanya sekali lagi karna Ny. Lee tak menjawab pertanyaannya .

" aku bermimpi Donghae dalam masalah, " jawab Ny Lee sambil memasang wajah yang benar-benar menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam .

Tn Lee tersenyum , seraya menenangkan istrinya yang begitu terlihat pucat , " tenanglah, itu hanya sebuah bunga tidur . "

Tn Lee mememluk istrinya , " Tak perlu khawatir, mereka pasti akan menjaganya, lagipula Hyukjae menemani mereka ", ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut punggung Ny Lee , " aku dapat kabar dari Hyukjae, bahwa mereka sudah sampai di Mokpo ",

" benarkah itu ?"

" Ne, Hyukjae yang memberitahuku , sekarang kau tidurlah "

Ny. Lee pun mengangguk . Dia pun akhirnya kembali tidur . Tn Lee memanang photo Donghae di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya ,

Kenapa hati ini terasa begitu aneh ? pikirnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**aRRRRRggghh, aku pusiiing sekalii ! akhirnya chap ini selesai juga . Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan ajjja , aku menyelesaikan ff ini pukul 02.12 .Dengan mata yang sangat lelah , aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya ! walau cahp ini sedikit aneh !  
**

**.**

**.**

**please review n comment ne ...**

**Balasan review :**

**hanna02 : nihh sudah lanjuutt ... keep reading ok !**

**nnaglow : kalau KIHAE gimana ? hmh, fb : uchie_ , kkkkkk**

**haelfishya : liat ajj ntr ya ... hhhiihiihihi**

**LeeHaeIn : suddahhh lannjutt!**

**dewyellow : hahah, HYUKJAE MEMANG LOL #ditendanghyuk ,,,,, **

**Cutefish : nihh sudah lanjutt, **

**Gigia : nihh sudah lanjutt !1**

**Elfishy : dukung KIHAE!#dilemparkyuwonpakedangkoma (?) kenapa dadngkoma dibawa-bawa ..**

**yulika : hiihihihi, nih sudah updateee ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKHIR KATA AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN GAMSAHAMNIDA !**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Angel ( Cheonsa ) Chapter 6

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Kim Kibum - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Lee Hyukjae - Kim Youngwoon - Park Jungsoo- Lee Sungmin - Kim Heechul - Tan Hangeng - Shin Dong Hee - Kim Ryeowook - Kim Joonwoon

Jung Yunho - Park Yoochun - Shim Changmin - Xiah Junsu - Kim Jaejong

Main Pair : ?

Genre : Romance, sad, Humor,

Rated : K

Warning : Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejong, Kim Ryeowook!GS

Sumarry : Polos, manis, lucu tapi ada suatu hal yang disembunyikannya,dicintai beberapa namja tampan juga berandalan. Bagaimana perjuangan hidup Lee Donghae, dan pengorbanan mereka yang mencintainya . Bisakah mereka menghadapinya ?

**( jeongmal mianhaeyo , author lambat update ff ini , author sama sekali tak mendapatkan mood untuk membuat ff ini . Hingga akhirnya author memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ff ini ditengah malam .. .. Tapi adakah yang merindukan ff ini ?)**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Akhirnya Ny. Lee bangun dari mimpi buruknya , " Waeyo ?", tanya Tn Lee saat istrinya membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk , " waeyo ?", tanya sekali lagi karna Ny. Lee tak menjawab pertanyaannya ._

_" aku bermimpi Donghae dalam masalah, " jawab Ny Lee sambil memasang wajah yang benar-benar menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam ._

_Tn Lee tersenyum , seraya menenangkan istrinya yang begitu terlihat pucat , " tenanglah, itu hanya sebuah bunga tidur . "_

_Tn Lee mememeluk istrinya , " Tak perlu khawatir, mereka pasti akan menjaganya, lagipula Hyukjae menemani mereka ", ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut punggung Ny Lee , " aku dapat kabar dari Hyukjae, bahwa mereka sudah sampai di Mokpo ",_

_" benarkah itu ?"_

_" Ne, Hyukjae yang memberitahuku , sekarang kau tidurlah "_

_Ny. Lee pun mengangguk . Dia pun__akhirnya kembali tidur . Tn Lee memandang photo Donghae di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya ,_

_Kenapa hati ini terasa begitu aneh ? pikirnya__ ._

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Malam kini tengah menyelimuti kawasan desa Myeongnam . Terasa begitu menakutkan , tak ada suara sekecil apapun terdengar . Hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang cukup kencang terdengar . Gelap dan menakutkan .

Namun sepertinya hal itu tak begitu dihiraukan oleh empat namja yang tengah tertidur pulas . Mereka tidur bersama dalam satu kasur yang cukup untuk di muati oleh dua orang . Terbayangkan betapa mereka harus berhimpit dan berbagi tempat satu sama lain ?

Donghae tidur di apit oleh Siwon dan Kibum , sedangkan Kyuhyun tidur disamping tubuh Siwon . Ya, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk tidur beberapa jam yang lalu , mereka mengadakan perlombaan singkat . Yaitu, suit . Siapa yang kalah , menjauhlah dari tubuh Donghae . Dan akhirnya ia kalah !

Rumah yang mereka sewa seharga selangit tak sebanding dengan apa yang mereka dapat . Rumah itu sempit , tak layat disebut penginapan . Hanya terdapat dua ruangan , ruang yang mereka tempati untuk tidur sekaligus merangkap menjadi ruang tamu dan juga sebuah ruang yang sangat kecil untuk kamar mandi .

Awalnya mereka keberatan , namun karna melihat Donghae sudah amat lelap dalam dekapan hangat Siwon , akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya . Tak mungkinkan mereka harus mencari tempat penginapan sebenarnya !

.

.

Salah satu dari mereka melakukan pergerakan kecil . Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun akibat cahaya mentari pagi mengenai matanya . Mata bulat kecilnya kini sudah terbuka penuh . Ia tersenyum sangat manis , saat ia memandang wajah tampan namja yang tengah tertidur sangat pulas disampingnya .

Perlahan, ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk . Dia tersenyum saat melihat kea rah samping kanannya . Ada dua orang namja yang tertidur dengan saling berpelukan . Mungkin hawa dingin membuat mereka melakukan hal itu .

Dia menolehkan arah wajahnya ke sosok yang pertama kali dilihatnya . Dia ulurkan tangan yang putih , menyentuh wajah tampan Kibum . Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh kulit seseorang yang membuat hatinya merasa senang , ia merasakan kepalanya terasa begitu sakit .

Dia memegangi kepalanya dengan sangat kuat . Seperti di hantam oleh benda keras dan tajam . Sakit dan terasa perih . Tak selang lama , ada yang keluar dari hidungnya .

Dengan cepat Donghae berlari keluar . Dia bingung harus melakukan apa . Darah itu semakin banyak . Ia tak bawa tissue . Akhirnya ia memutuskan menggunakan jaket milik Kibum untuk membersihkan darahnya .

" Hae ", Donghae tersentak kaget saat mendengar seseorang menyapanya . Tapi, entah kenapa pusing yang ia rasakan hilang saat suara itu terdengar .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum , " Pagi Bummiee ", sapanya lembut . Kibum , membalas senyum manis yang diberikan oleh Donghae " pagii Hae "

Ini adalah pagi pertama Kibum , yang dimana ia merasakan bahwa hatinya sangat senang . Ia tak pernah merasakan kebahagian seperti ini sebelumnya .

Donghae memeluk tubuh Kibum , " Bumiie , aku laparr ", rengeknya manja . Kibum tersenyum , " Hm, baiklah , kita akan ke pasar ", ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan hangat Donghae .

.

.

" Hey bangun pemalas !", Kibum membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya . Kibum yang merasa kesal akhirnya menendang-nendang tubuh Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan tendangan yang cukup keras .

Kibum mendudukan tubuhnya , lalu melirik ke jam tangan miliknya .

" jam 8 ", ucapnya . Lalu ia menatap ke arah teman ,mungkin sahabat , atau masih menjadi musuhnya yang sama sekali masih diam dalam tidurnya . Kibum cukup lelah , sudah setengah jam ia berusaha membangunkan WonKyu dari melakukannya dengan cara yang lembut sampai yang kasar Dia jadi teringat dengan Noonanya . Bagaimana lelahnya sang Noona saat harus membangunkannya setiap pagi . Ia menundukkan wajahnya . Mengingat Noonanya ia menjadi rindu akannya .

Donghae yang melihat Kibum duduk termenung melangkahkan kakinya mendekatinya , " Bumiie, kau kenapa ? kau lapar eoh ?", Tanya Donghae seakan tahu apa yang kini dirasakan oleh Kibum . Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya saat tangan halus Donghae menggenggam erat tangannya .

Kibum merasa , hidupnya akan terasa bahagia jika ada Donghae disisinya . Tapi bagaimana dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mempunyai pikiran sama dengannya ?

" Aku juga lapar Bumiiie ", keluh Donghae sambil mengusap lucu perutnya . Kibum hanya tersenyum melihatnya .

" Tunggu disini eoh !", pinta Donghae lalu ia berjalan mendekati WonKyu yang masih terlelap . Tapi sekarang mereka sudah tak berpelukan .

" Wonniiie bangun , Woniie ", Donghae mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh besar Siwon . lalu ia naik ke atas tempat tidur , mencoba membangunkan seseorang yang lain disebelahnya .

" Kyuu, bangun Kyu, Kyu "

Tak ada yang bergerak . Donghae memajukan bibirnya . Dia sangat lapar saat ini . Dia jadi rindu akan Appa dan Eommanya yang selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi, membuatkannya sarapan .

" Hikkkss, Appa, Hhikkks, Eomma , hhiiikksss "

Kibum terkejut saat mendegar tangis kecil Donghae . Diapun langsung berlari dan loncat ke arah Donghae . Mendekapnya dengan sangat kuat . Dia tahu bahwa Donghae tengah merindukan kedua orangtuanya begitupun dengannya .

" ARRRRRGGHHH "

Siwon terbangun dan menjerit saat ia merasakan sakit di kulit lengannya . Dia berusaha mencari siapa sosok yang berani membangunkannya .

"KAU "

Siwon tak melanjutkan perkataannya saat Kibum menatapnya dengan tajam . Ternyata Kibumlah yang mencubitnya dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya . Bukan karna Kibum ia memilih untuk diam , tapi karna seseorang yang tengah berada dalam dekapan hangat Kibum sekarang ini .

Siwon tersenyum dan merasa bersalah saat ia mendengar perkataan Donghae disela-sela tangisnya .

" aku laparr hhiikkss Bumiie , Woonii dan Kyyu tak bangunn.. aku sangat laparrr ,,,"

" Hae ", sapa Siwon lembut membuat Donghae melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menatapnya .

" hhiiks kau baru bangun eoh ? kau tak tahu aku sangat laparr ! hhiikks, aku lapar , kau tahu !", omel Donghae panjang lebar . Siwon dan Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya .

' aku akan menjadikanmu milikku ', batin mereka berdua . Lalu Kibum dan Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang masih terlelap dengan sangat nyenyak .

WonBum menyerinagi .

" Hae, tunggu diluar eoh ", pinta Siwon . Donghae memajukan bibirnya , " Bummiie, aku laparr ", rengeknya manja sambil menatap mata Kibum dengan tatapan puppy andalannya .

Kibum mengusap lembut rambut Donghae , " Ne , tunggu diluar eoh ", ujar Kibum lembut .

Siwon merasa tak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat . Kenapa dia tak bisa sedekat itu dengan Donghae ?

Donghae mengangguk , " Cepat eoh !", ancamnya . Kibum tersenyum menanggapinya . Donghae turun dari tempat tidur , namun baru dua langkah berjalan ia membalikkan tubuhnya .

" Selamat pagii Woniie "

Kibum membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat Donghaenya – hmh, Donghae memeluk tubuh Siwon . Itu biasa saja bukan ? Namun , tak bisa dipungkirinya , hatinya panas . Ia cemburu !

Siwon tersenyum dengan sangat lebar saat ini , " Pagi juga Hae ", ia pun mengusap-usap lembut punggung Donghae .

' hahaahahah', tawanya keras dalam hati . Baru kali ini ia merasakan pagi yang indah di tengah desa yang entah ada dimana .

" jangan lama-lama eoh ! aku lapar ", ucapnya sekali lagi , lalu berlari kecil keluar . Saat Donghae hilang dari pandangan mereka , Siwon dan Kibum bertukar pandang .

" aku akan menjadikannya milikku ", ujar Siwon diselingi seringai-an khasnya . Kibum berdecih , " aku rasa ia juga menyukaiku ", ucap Kibum tak mau kalah .

" aku rasa tidak , dia menyukaiku ! "

Siwon dan Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah belakang Kibum , ternyata ada Kyuhyun yang menatap keduanya dengan evilsmirk andalannya.

" CHHOOO KYYUUUHHYUUUN !"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini mereka ber-empat sudah berada dipasar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal . Semua orang yang ada dipasar , memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama . Mungkin dalam pikiran mereka , manusia-manusia tampan ini dari mana ya ?

" Bummiie, aku mau itu ", tunjuk Donghae ke arah makanan yang terbuat dari potongan daging sapi yang sepertinya dimasak bulgogi .

Kibum menghela nafasnya , " Kyu , kau masih ada uang ?", Tanya Kibum datar ke arah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang asyik mencicipi Hoe .

Kyuhyun sepertinya tak mendengar hal itu , lalu ia menatap ke arah sampingnya yang lain .

Siwon pun sepertinya hanya bisa menelan salivanya saat ia ingin mencicipi apa yang di inginkan Donghae . Bulgogi .

Kibum kini beralih menatap Donghae . Dia menjadi kasihan melihat Donghae seperti ini . Harus kelaparan . Andai saja ia punya uang, maksudnya andai saja tas itu tidak ketinggalan .

" Kyu, bolehkah aku membeli bulgogi ?", Tanya Donghae pelan . Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya . Ia tersenyum saat melihat betapa lucunya Donghae saat ini . Donghae menggigit jari telunjuknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya lucu , seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen oleh Eommanya .

" Tentu saja Hae , kau boleh membelinya yang ada disini ", ucap Kyuhyun tulus , membuat Donghae sangat senang . Kyuhyun pun menyeringai , seakan ingin membalas apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh kedua musuhnya .

" tapi hanya kau saja Hae , HANYA KAU ", ucap Kyuhyun dengan memberi penekanan . Siwon dan Kibum yang melihat itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jengkelnya .

Jika tahu mereka akan membulli Kyuhyun lebih kejam .

.

Donghae asyik memakan bulgogi , membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat puas . Dengan begini peluangnya untuk mendapatkan Donghae terbuka sangat lebar .

Donghae menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat susah diartikan . Tapi yang diketahui oleh Donghae , mereka sangat lapar .

" Wonni dan Bumiie mau ?", mereka berdua mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae . Mereka tak ada makan bukan dari tadi malam ?

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka suaranya untuk mencegah Donghae untuk tidak membagi makanannya , Siwon dan Kibum dengancepat langsung menyuapkan bulgogi kedalam mulut mereka .

" mashita ?", Tanya Donghae . Seakan-akan ialah yang membuat bulgogi tersebut . WonBum tersenyum menjawabnya .

Donghae membuka mulutnya saat Kibum menyodorkan sesendok bulgogi ke hadapan mulutnya .

Kibum tersenyum melihatnya , membuat Donghae menunduk malu dibuatnya .

' omo, dia sangat tampan ', batin Donghae girang .

' Tuhan , please enyahkanlah si kuda dan si evil ini dari muka bumi ini '

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu semakin kesal dibuatnya , ia pun merogoh dompet didalam saku celananya .

" kenapa ? ", Tanya Siwon heran melihat Kyuhyun terbengong begitu saja .

" hm, it-tu ", Ucap Kyuhyun tergagap sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya .

" ada apa Kyu?", Tanya Donghae lembut . Kyuhyun semakin bingung harus berkata apa .

Kibum yang sepertinya mengetahui situasi menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam , " jangan bilang kalau uangmu tak ada !", ucap Kibum keras membuat Kyuhyun , Donghae , Siwon dan Noona penjual itu memandangnya .

" Jeongmal mianhaeyo ", sesal Kyuhyun .

" oh tidak ", gumam Siwon pelan sambil menepuk dahinya . Donghae yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan , melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum dan juga Donghae berdiri sejajar di tengah – tengah lapangan pasar . Semua orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan kagum , meremehkan , entahlah .

Noona sipenjual makanan tadi berjalan mendekati mereka berdua . Dari wajah yeoja tersebut , mengingatkan Siwon akan guru lesnya yang sangat kasar .

" Bagaimana cara kalian membayarnya ?", Tanya yeoja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Shin Nari .

Semua menunduk ketakutan . Tak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat .

" Kalian datang dari mana ?", Tanya Nari agak ketus karna pertanyaannya terabaikan begitu saja .

" Kalian bisu eoh ?", teriaknya membuat semua yang ada disitu terkejut akannya .

" mianhaeyo Noona ", ucap Donghae pelan . Nari yang melihat Donghae merubah ekspresi wajahnya .

Sepertinya ia terkesima dengan wajah manis Donghae yang sangat menggemaskan . Tapi memang harus di akui, ketiga namja lainnya pun mempunyai ketampanan yang luar biasa menurutnya .

Yeoja itu menghela nafas berat . Ia cukup rugi kali ini , tapi dia harus menutupi kerugiannya itu . Dia memperhatikan disekitarnya , banyak turis asing rupanya .

Asal tahu saja , Myeongnam mempunyai banyak pantai yang sangat indah untuk dilewatkan .

Seperti dapat ide yang cemerlang , Noona itu tersenyum , lebih tepatnya menyeringai . Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sempat melihat sekilas kea rah Noona itu hanya bisa berpasrah diri .

" Cepatlah kalian kemari ", perintah yeoja itu .Mereka berempat pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat . Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Donghae . Ia merasakan tangan Donghae sangatlah dingin . Apa dia kedinginan ? pikirnya . Dia pun menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Donghae , pucat . Mungkin hanya kedinginan , pikirnya positive .

Nari membisikkan sesuatu . Setelah selesai mengutarakan idenya Nari tersenyum .

" Aku tak bisa ", Ucap Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya .

" Ne, aku juga ", timpal Siwon .

" tak ada cara lainkah ?", Tanya Kyuhyun . Diapun enggan menuruti ide gila Nari .

Nari menatapnya tajam , " kalau begitu bayar sekarang !"

" Baiklah Noona ", Donghae berucap diselingi senyuman childish miliknya .

Donghae berjalan ke tengah dengan riangnya . Dia sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian para warga desa dan juga para turis . Ia membuka jaket milik Kibum . Kini hanya kaos yang membalut tubuh putihnya .

" Annyeong ", sapanya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya .

" semoga kalian menyukainya ", lanjutnya lagi .

Donghae membuat nada dengan jentikan jarinya .

"Because you naughty, naughty, Hey! Mr. Simple Because you naughty, naughty"

Donghae mulai bernyanyi dan menggerakan pelan tubuhnya . Hingga kini dia mulai lincah menggerakan tubuhnya kesana kemari . Mengikuti dengan percis gerakan dance yang dalam lagu ' Mr. Simple ' milik Boyband yang sangat terkenal diseluruh dunia ' SUPER JUNIOR '. WonBumKyu terpana dan terpesona melihat keanggunan Donghae saat melakukan tariannya dan terenyuh mendengar suaranya yang sangat lembut . Bukan hanya mereka bertiga saja , tapi juga seluruh orang yang ada disitu .

Mereka bertiga tersenyum dan mulai berlari ke arah Donghae . Mereka seakan terpanggil untuk segera menemani Donghae .

"Sesangi ne mang daero an dwindago hwaman nemyeon andwae keu reol pilyo opji ",

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat merdu , gerakan tariannya pun sangat memukau .

"keokcheong-do paljada jakeun ire nomu yeonyeonhaji marja mome chuji ana"

Kini giliran Siwon yang mengambil bagiannya , ia terlihat sangat sempurna dan keren . Membuat semua orang yang ada disitu memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuknya .

Kibum menari di depan Siwon, Kyuhyun , dan Donghae . Melakukan gerakan yang benar-benar menakjubkan . Mereka bertiga terpesona melihat tarian khas seorang Kibum .

"Sojeoki chuwatdaga napatdaga keureon keoji mwo cheung! seolchikhi uratdaga teoreochyeotda keureon taedo itji"

Nari tersenyum puas melihatnya . Idenya benar-benar berhasil . Lihat saja , para turis itu melemparkan uang yang lumayan banyak melihat aksi dari ke empat namja yang masih terus menari .

"Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo"

"Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo "

"Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo"

"Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo "

Mereka tertawa bersama disela-sela tariannya . Seakan melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang ada .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

" Terimakasih Noona ", ucap tulus Donghae saat Nari memberikan sejumlah uang atas kerja payah yang telah mereka lakukan .

Nari tersenyum , " aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada kalian ", ucapnya lembut .

" mianhaeyo soal yang tadi , " Kyuhyun memandang Nari , menyiratkan penyesalannya . Nari tersenyum , " sudahlah , ini lebih dari apa yang kalian makan ", tanggapnya sambil terkekeh pelan .

"Noona , bolehkah aku membeli bulgogi mu lagi ? itu sangat enak ", ujar Donghae polos . Semua tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae .

Nari mengangguk , " tentu saja , untukmu gratis ", Nari mencubit gemas pipi Donghae namun langsung ditepis kasar dengan Kibum .

" huh?", Nari heran dengan perlakuan yang ia terima dari Kibum . Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum saat ia mengetahui , bahwa Kibum tak suka seseorang menyentuh Donghae . Mungkin cemburu !

" Bummiie , jangan kasar eoh !", Kibum mengangguk menanggapi nasehat dari orang yang sangat disayanginya .

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pangeran es terdiam saat dinasehati oleh si polos Donghae . Dan juga , ekspresi Kibum menurut mereka berdua sangatlah lucu .

Apa sekarang mereka berdua ikhlas memberikan Donghae untuk Kibum . Kibum musuhnya . Tapi saat ini, mereka tak seperti musuh .

Lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman itu ? Apa dilupakan begitu saja oleh mereka ?

Sepertinya tidak , lihat saja Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyeringai saat ini saat melihat Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu .

' aku harus mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya ', tekad Siwon dalam hati .

' aku tak boleh kalah dengan si es dan si kuda , Fighting ', semangat Kyuhyun dalam hati .

" Hahahahhahahaah"

Semua yang disitu menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa sambil matanya menerawang jauh ke atas langit .

" Apa Kyu gila ?", Tanya Donghae . Kibum mengangguk , " aku rasa iya ", jawabnya . Lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan Donghae untuk menjauhinya dari situ .

" Hae tunggu ", teriak Siwon . Naripun berlari mengikuti Siwon dari belakang .

" Kau juga suka dengannya ?", Tanya Nari .

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya , " bagaimana ka-"

" aku tahu , kalian bertiga menyukainya kan ? aku bisa melihat dari sorot mata kalian , aku hanya bisa mengatakan , jagalah dia dengan baik , dia anak yang sangat manis " Nari berbicara sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Kibum .

Siwon mengangguk menjawabnya , " gomawoyo ", ujarnya .

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya saat ia merasakan tak ada suara disekitarnya .

" Lho mana yang lainnya ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

" KYUUUU PPPAAAALLLIII, ADA HARIMAUU "

Kyuhyun berteriak kala mendengar teriakan dari Donghae .

" Tunggu aku … "

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin ?**

**Tbc ?**

**Fin atau tbc ?**

**Akhirnya selesai juga nih ff … jam 02.09 . **

**Nih aku publishnya siang , karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi , ngantuk berat … ….**

**Please reviewnya eoh ! di follow n di fave !**

**.**

**Yulika : My saengi, mianhaeyo sudah membuatmu lama menungu ff ini , kkk~ , nih sudah lanjuutt … KW !**

**Cutefish ; nihh sudah update chingu, mianhaeyo kalo lama … **

**Arum Junie : Eunhae , Eunhae ! lho? … Baca saja sampai akhir … ihihihihi**

**LeeHae : hmm, aku rasa sudah satu abad deh !(lebih lebay ) .. nih sudah lanjut , mian kalau lama ..**

**Dew : Kihae ? Mollayo … lihat saja, dichap-chap berikutnya ..**

**Gigia : Pervert tapi tampan , hahahaha#evillaugh , ahjumma nya Hyuk kali ?**

**Nnaglow : Addict eoh! Kalau Kihae gk mau nih ? kasian ntar Bumppa nangis …**

**Elfihsy : kkk~ semexseme dunk ceritanya … o.o . Hae emang manis , manis bangtttt …**

**Arumfishy : ya, taka pa-apa …. Nih sudah lanjut ..**

**Princelee86 : Uke x 3seme ? o.o … nih sudah lanjut, gomawo ..**

**Paenut baby86 : nih sudah update , thks ..**

**.**

**Akhir kata Auhtor mengucapkan gamsahamnida … tunggu next chap eoh bye bye …**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Angel ( Cheonsa ) Chapter 7

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Kim Kibum - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Lee Hyukjae - Kim Youngwoon - Park Jungsoo- Lee Sungmin - Kim Heechul - Tan Hangeng - Shin Dong Hee - Kim Ryeowook - Kim Joonwoon

Jung Yunho - Park Yoochun - Shim Changmin - Xiah Junsu - Kim Jaejong

Main Pair : WonBumKyu x Hae

Genre : Romance, sad, Humor, friendship

Rated **: M**

Warning : Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejong, Kim Ryeowook!GS

Sumarry : Polos, manis, lucu tapi ada suatu hal yang disembunyikannya,dicintai beberapa namja tampan juga berandalan. Bagaimana perjuangan hidup Lee Donghae, dan pengorbanan mereka yang mencintainya . Bisakah mereka menghadapinya ?

**.**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya saat ia merasakan tak ada suara disekitarnya ._

_" Lho mana yang lainnya ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri ._

_" KYUUUU PPPAAAALLLIII, ADA HARIMAUU "_

_Kyuhyun berteriak kala mendengar teriakan dari Donghae ._

_" Tunggu aku … "_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tak terasa kini keempat namja – Choi Siwon , Kim Kibum , Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae hampir seminggu tinggal disebuah desa terpencil yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota . Dari perjalan yang mereka alami setiap harinya , sebuah pengertian akan satu sama lain semakin menguat . Walaupun mereka bertiga – Siwon , Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama sekali tak ingin melupakan sesosok yang mampu membuat jantung mereka berdebar .

Hingga kini mereka sedang menikmati waktu terakhir-terakhir mereka sebelum mereka pulang ke Seoul . Mereka berempat dan juga Nari , Noona yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu membantu mereka , seperti memberi ke empat namja itu makan saat mereka tak mempunyai uang , contohnya saja sekarang .

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah asyik memancing ditepi sungai , Nari sibuk membuat api disekitarnya . Mungkin mereka ingin membakar ikan . Sedangkan Donghae lebih memilih untuk mendiamkan diri di dalam air , hal itu membuat Kibum yang memperhatikannya dari atas tersenyum kecil .

"Huuhh, lihat Bumiie, ada yang menggigit kakiku , geliii", pekik Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya .

"Oh oh, dia menggigit jari-jari ku Bumiie"

"-"

"Bumiiieee"

"-"

"Bumiiieee .. lihat "

Donghaepun dengan sengaja menyirami Kibum dengan percikan air yang sengaja ia siram kea rah Kibum , karena Kibum sama sekali tak merespon ucapannya .Kibum berdiri seraya membersihkan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu basah , " Sudah cukup Hae , cepat naik, nanti kau masuk angin ", nasehat Kibum yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Donghae . Lihat saja dia semakin berenang menjauh , menghampiri Siwon dan Kyuhyun .

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya , "Bumiie jelek ", sungutnya kesal dan semakin mempercepat kayuhan tangannya .

Kibum menghela nafasnya , lalu berjalan mengambil jaket milik Donghae yang tergeletak diatas tanah . Kibum mengerutkan dahinya , "Apa ini ?",tanya Kibum kepada dirinya sendiri . Ia mendekatkan jaket Donghae ke wajahnya , mencoba menghirup aroma dari bercak yang terdapat pada jaket tersebut .

"Darah ? ini bau darah ", gumamnya pelan . Ia pun meremas jaket tersebut . Dia tau ada yang tidak beres selama ini . Dia pun memejamkan matanya . Entah kenapa hatinya jadi tak tenang saat ini .

…**.**

"Hae apa yang kau lakukan ?",tanya Siwon sedikit kesal karena melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum sangat lebar . Wajah ceria tergambar sekali di wajah iblis Kyuhyun . Lihat betapa manjanya Donghae naik diatas punggung Kyuhyun , dia mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun . Walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun kesusahan menggendong Donghae dalam air , namun ia melakukannya dengan senang hati . Setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa dekat dengan Donghae yang akhir-akhir lebih dekat dengan Kibum .

"Woniie, kau tak ikutt , seruuu", Donghae berlonjak-lonjak diatas punggung Kyuhyun , membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan . Siwon yang melihat wajah menderita Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa .

"Hae jangan terlalu bergerak , kau bikin susah ", Kyuhyun memukul pantat Donghae , Donghae yang sepertinya mengerti dirinya dimarahi memajukan bibirnya kesal . Ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun , "Kau jahat Kyu ", ujar Donghae manja yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum .

'_Ahh andai seperti ini selamanya ',_bathinnya .

Kyuhyun dan Donghaepun terbuai dengan dunia mereka , mengabaikan Siwon yang sedang memasang wajah cemberutnya .

"Kyu", Kyuhyun berdehem menjawabnya . Karena tidak mungkinkan dia membuka mulutnya ketika wajahnya berada didalam air . Donghae memegangi kepalanya , "Ouucchhh", ringisnya saat sakit itu menyerang . Lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya . Seperti dipukul berulang-ulang dengan benda tajam , sakit dan perih .

"Oucchhhh "

Byuurrr

Donghae terjatuh dari atas punggung Kyuhyun , karena kedua tangannya berusaha memegangi kepalanya . Ia merasakan kalau dia dikelilingi oleh air yang berputar dengan sangat cepat . Pusing dan membuat perutnya mual .

"Haeee ", teriak Siwon saat melihat tubuh Donghae yang mulai tenggelam . Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari tidak adanya Donghae diatas punggungnya mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya mencoba menarik Donghae agar tak tertarik oleh arus yang cukup deras .

Siwonpun ikut menceburkan diri membantu Kyuhyun dalam menarik tubuh Donghae . Arus yang cukup besar itu menghambat pergerakkan Siwon . Namun dengan usaha yang cukup keras , akhirnya Siwon berhasil menarik baju kaos Donghae .

"Astaga , ada apa ini , Ya Tuhan , Haeee ", Kibum datang dengan raut yang luar biasa pucat . Melihat seseorang yang begitu dicintainya terbaring lemah dan lemas diatas punggung Siwon

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

PRAANNNNGGG

"Omo , apa yang terjadi Chagi ?",tanya Tn . Kangin – Appa Donghae saat melihat pecahan piring bertebaran diatas lantai , "Ada apa ?", Tn. Kangin menghampiri Leeteuk- Eomma Donghae yang terlihat begitu takut . Lihat saja , tubuhnya bergetar . Dan perlahan air matanya keluar .

"Ada apa ?",tanya Tn. Kangin lagi saat melihat Leeteuk masih bungkam . Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya , "A-kku merasa ada hal yang buruk terjadi dengan anakku , hhikkss Donghae , Donghae", Tn Kangin membawa Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya . Mengusap punggung istrinya dengan sayang . Ia tau istrinya sangat merindukan Donghaenya . Ia juga merindukan anak manjanya itu .

"Sudahlah , besok mereka pulangkan ? tenang , mereka pasti bisa menjaganya ", ujar Tn Kangin berusaha menenangkan perasaan buruk yang kini tengah menyelimuti istrinya itu . Leeteuk mengangguk , "T-tapi , perasaanku ini bukan seperti yang biasanya aku rasakan , percayalah aku ", Tn. Kangin tersenyum seraya mengecup kening Leeteuk .

"Dia kan seorang malaikat , kau lupa ? dia akan baik-baik saja , tiga malaikat pelindung selalu ada disisinya ", Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya . Perkataan suaminya mampu menenangkan gundah hatinya , walau sedikit .

"Iya , dia malaikat kita ", ujar Leeteuk seraya menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya didada bidang suaminya .

tersenyum , "Bukan hanya malaikat kita , namun malaikat mereka bertiga ", Leeteuk pun mengangguk me-iyakan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pukkkk

"Kau bodoh!"

Pukkk

"Kau tidak becus menjaganya !"

Belum sempat Kibum memukul kepala Kyuhyun menggunakan buku yang cukup tebal , sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya cukup kuat .

"Hentikan Kibum-ah ", peringat Siwon . Kibumpun mengikuti suruhan Siwon , ia pun kini mendudukan dirinya diatas tanah , "Arrrggghhhhh", Kibum mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar . Membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan heran , - ada apa dengannya ? –

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya , dengan diiringi air mata , "Mianhaeyo , aku tak bisa menjaganya ", ucapnya lirih . Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun , mengusap pundak Kyuhyun , "Tenanglah , dia akan baik – baik saja ", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon .

Lihat , tak ada permusuhan bukan ?

"Aku masih heran , kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa pingsan seperti itu ?", Kibum menolehkan wajahnya , menatap Siwon dengan tatapan datarnya . Walaupun Siwon tahu, sejuta kesedihan dan kekhawatiran tersurat jelas disana .

"Aku pikir itu karena", Kibum menghentikan ucapannya . Kenapa hatinya berkata kalau ia tak boleh mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya . Bisa sajakan , darah yang ia temukan dijaket Donghae , bukanlah darah yang ada dipikirannya . Darah kematian !

"Karena apa Kibum-ah ?", tanya Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati Kibum . Kibum memejamkan matanya , "Aku bingung harus berkata apa ", jawab Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon memandangnya kesal .

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Kibum?", Siwon mencengkeram baju depan Kibum , membuat Kibum mau tak mau menatap mata Siwon yang tengah memerah menahan emosi .

Kibum meneteskan air matanya , akhirnya ia menyerahkan jaket milik Donghae yang sengaja ia bawa .

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya , "Maksudnya apa ?",tanya Siwon masih tak mengerti . Jelas-jelas disitu sudah terlihat bercak- bercak darah yang lumayan banyak dan bewarna merah pekat _._

Kyuhyun merampas jaket yang ada digenggaman Siwon , "Apa Donghaeku terluka ?", tanya Kyuhyun . Kibum sebenarnya ingin sekali menampar wajah Kyuhyun , karena ucapannya yang mengklaim kalau Donghae adalah miliknya . Namun dia masih bisa menahan emosinya , ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu .

"Memangnya kau lihat ada luka ditubuh Donghae ?", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , " Lalu buat apa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu ?", Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar bentakan dari Kibum . Bukan karena ia terkejut atau takut , melainkan meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh .

"Maksudnya , darah itu adalah dar-"

"Mianhae kalau aku menganggu kalian , Donghae ingin bertemu kalian "

WonBumKyu pun langsung berlomba masuk kedalam rumah Nari , meninggalkan Nari yang kini terjatuh akibat senggolan tubuh milik Siwon .

…

"Bumiiee"

"Yah , aku disini ", Kibum duduk disamping tubuh Donghae , membuat Donghae tersenyum . Ia pun menggenggam erat jari-jemari Kibum , hal itu menimbulkan kecemburuan dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun .

Donghae tersenyum , "Woniiee ", Siwon pun tersenyum kala Donghae menyuruhnya duduk disisinya yang lain . Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kesedihan .

"Kyuu, kenapa kau diam saja ?",tanya Donghae dengan nada sedihnya , Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya , " huh ?", responnya datar atau mungkin terlalu terkejut ?

Donghae berusaha mendudukan dirinya , dibantu oleh Kibum dan Siwon yang berada disisi-sisinya , "Peluk aku ", rengek Donghae manja . Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar , dan langsung naik ketempat tidur . Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh tubuh Donghae , Kibum lebih dahulu memeluknya .

"Hey Kim apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?", sungut kesal Kyuhyun namun tentu saja di abaikan oleh Kibum yang semakin mempererat pelukannya .

"Bumiie, kau menangis ?",tanya Donghae saat merasakan bahu Kibum naik turun . Siwon yang sedari tadi menahan air matanyapun tak sanggup lagi . Dia pun memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang . Hal itu semakin membuat Donghae bingung , "Kalian kenapa ?",tanya Donghae heran .

"Diamlah Hae, biarkan kami memelukmu seperti ini", Donghaepun mengerucutkan bibirnya kala Siwon membentaknya dengan nada pelan .

"Jangan kasar Siwon !", peringat Kibum yang hanya dijawab oleh cengiran Siwon .

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya , "Ahh~ , kalian melupakanku ", Kyuhyun pun akhirnya ikut memeluk tubuh Donghae dari samping , walau yang bisa ia peluk adalah lengan kekar milik Siwon dan Kibum .Namun sungguh , hal ini membuat mereka merasa senang dan tenang . Berbagi itu indah , pikir ketiganya .

Tanpa disadari oleh ketiganya , Donghae tersenyum sangat manis , "Gomawoyo untuk semuanya , aku mencintai kalian bertiga ", WonBumKyu mengangguk bersamaan , "Kami juga mencintaimu Hae", balas mereka hampir serempak . Mereka saling lempar pandang , sedetik kemudian WonBumKyu tertawa .

Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan , mungkin memeluk seorang Lee Donghae bisa membuat mereka bahagia dan melupakan permusuhan sejenak .

Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya dileher Kibum , _'Tuhan , terimakasih untuk semuanya , tapi bisakah aku meminta satu permohonan '_, Donghaepun memejamkan matanya . Dia tersenyum dengan diiringi cairan merah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya .

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**Kkkkk~, becanda … santai chingu …^^ , tarik nafas .. hembuskan …. Lanjuuutt #timpukauthor .. kabuurrr ..**

**.**

**.**

Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya dileher Kibum , _'Tuhan , terimakasih untuk semuanya , tapi bisakah aku meminta satu permohonan '_, Donghaepun memejamkan matanya . Dia tersenyum dengan diiringi cairan merah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dilorong panjang dan bewarna putih , terlihat beberapa orang tengah duduk dan menunggu . Dan jangan lupakan raut kegelisahan dari mereka . Ada juga dari mereka yang tak tahan akan situasi yang begitu menyudutkan mereka , mereka menangis begitu pilunya .

"Tenanglah , Hae tidak akan kenapa-kenapa ", Tn . Kangin mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk yang sejak dirumah terus saja menangis .

Leeteuk semakin menangis kala teringat akan ucapan Dokter beberapa saat lalu , " Dia menderita kanker suamiku, sejak lama dan kita tak mengetahuinya, " Leeteuk terduduk lemas diatas lantai , membuat Ny. Kim , Ny Cho dan Ny Choi iba melihatnya .

Tn . Kangin memeluk istrinya , "Sudah, sudah ", Tn Kangin memenangkan , Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya , "Orangtua macam apa kita ini ?",tangis Leeteuk semakin menjadi-jadi .

_Flashback on ,_

"_Yeoboseyo ", sapa Tn. Kangin ramah, karena dia tahu siapa yang tengah menelponnya saat ini ._

"_Nugu ?", tanya Leeteuk searaya mendudukan dirinya disamping suaminya ._

"_Kibum", ucapnya tanpa suara , Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya . Karena ia tahu, hari ini adalah kepulangan anaknya tercinta dari acara ' berlibur'-nya ._

"_MWOOO ? Kau serius ?", Leeteuk merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari raut wajah suaminya , ""Baiklah , kami akan segera kesana ", Tn. Kangin pun mematikan ponselnya , dan hendak beranjak dari duduknya kalau saja tangan Leeteuk menahan lengannya ._

_Leeteuk menatap Tn. Kangin – Ada apa ? - . Tn . Kangin memejamkan matanya sejenak , hatinya terasa sesak saat ini . Haruskah ia mengatakan kepada istrinya ?_

"_Kangin-ah ", Leeteuk bersuara dengan serak karena menahan tangisnya , Tn. Kangin pun akhirnya luluh , mau tidak mau bukan ?_

"_Donghae berada di Rumah Sakit ", Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya , " Apa yang terjadi dengannya ?",tanya Leeteuk tak sabaran ._

_Kangin mengusap kening Leeteuk , namun ditepis begitu saja . Tn. Kangin tahu betul kalau istrinya ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Donghae ._

"_Kibum mengatakan kalau Donghae pingsan , dan saat itupula mereka memutuskan untuk membawanya kembali ",Tn Kangin berucap ," Lalu ?", desak Leeteuk ._

"_Aku tak tahu kalau kita tidak kesana "_

_Flashback off _

Hingga disinilah semua para orang tua . Orang tua Kim Kibum pun memilih meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka, dan langsung terbang ke Seoul setelah mendapat telpon dari Kibum kalau Donghae masuk rumah sakit . Hal itu seketika membuat Tn dan Ny Kim panic . Bagi mereka Donghae adalah seseorang yang bisa membuat Kibumnya berubah . Tak jauh berbeda dengan Tn dan Ny Cho dan Tn dan Ny Choi .

Kibum bangkit dan mengintip dari balik jendela . Mencoba memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi didalam . Yah~ , Donghae sedang dioperasi untuk mengangkat benjolah didalam otaknya . Kanker otak stadium akhir . Terlambat memang , namun mereka masih berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang muncul .

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kibum , lalu ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kibum .

"Dia pasti kuat ", Kibum menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum , "Yah, dia pasti kuat ", sahut Kibum yang dianggukan oleh Siwon .

"Donghaeku memang kuat ", Siwon dan Kibum menolehkan kea rah suara yang merusak pendengaran mereka . Tepat disamping Kibum , Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar , walau matanya berair .

Kibum tersenyum kecil , "Dia adalah Donghae kita ",Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya . Menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sedihnya , dia memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat .

Siwonpun tersenyum melihatnya , ia pun ikut memeluk tubuh Kibum . Hingga ketiga namja itu saling berpelukan dan melepas tangis .

"Lihat , anak ahjumma memang malaikat , bisa mempersatukan ketiga orang bodoh itu ", Leeteuk dan semua yang ada disitu tertawa kecil mendegar penuturan Heechul- noona Kibum .

Leeteuk menghapus air matanya , "Yahh, semoga malaikat melihat ini dan membiarkan anakku tetap hidup ", semua mengangguk menjawabnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sudah tiga hari Donghae belum sadar . Membuat Leeteuk terus saja menangis disisi anaknya itu . Bukan hanya dia , tapi orangtua WonBumKyu pun ikut bersedih melihatnya .

"Sebaiknya Lee ahjumma beristirahat saja , biar kami bertiga yang menjaga Hae disini ", Leeteuk tersenyum seiringan dengan tangisnya , "Hikks, gomawoyo Siwon-ah , jeongmal gomawoyo ", Siwon membalas senyum Leeteuk tak kalah manis . Tentu saja , senyum Siwon itu membuat shock kedua orangtuanya .

"Astaga , sejak kapan anakku bisa tersenyum ?",tanya Ny. Kim kepada suaminya , Tn Kim menggeleng , " Aku tak tahu , aku rasa sejak bertemu dengan anak manis ini ", jawabnya yang dianggukan oleh Ny. Kim

"Ya sudah , kami pulang dulu , Kibum , Kyuhyun , Siwon , ahjumma titip Hae ya , kalau ada apa-apa , lekas hubungi kami ", ujar Leeteuk saat dirinya hendak beranjak , Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Tentu Lee ahjumma , hati-hati ", ucapnya ramah , dan dengan hormatpun ia membungkukkan tubuhnya 90' .

"Kau kenapa chagi ?",tanya Tn Cho kepada istrinya yang masih bengong sambil memperhatikan anaknya – Kyuhyun .

Ny. Cho menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya , "Aku tak menyangka kalau anak kita bisa sebaik itu ", Tn Cho tersenyum , "Tentu , seorang malaikat yang merubahnya ", ucap Tn Cho senang .

"Semoga dia bisa bertahan ", Tn Cho mengangguk menanggapinya .

Dalam hitungn menit ruangan putih itu hanya tertinggal 4 namja , dan salah satunya tidur begitu lelapnya . Tubuhnya benar-benar dingin , Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya . Karena sedari tadi dia tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Donghae yang di infuse .

Kibum terduduk dikursi , bersebelahan dengan duduknya Kyuhyun . Pikirannya jauh melayang . Lain lagi dengan Siwon yang memilih untuk menatap ke luar jendela . Melihat seseorang yang begitu dicintai terbaring lemah seperti itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit .

Suasana hening sungguh terasa . Hanya ada suara dari monitor kecil disamping tubuh Donghae . Merek akalut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri – sendiri .

' _Mianhae , kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin , namun , kanker itu sudah menyebar ke organ lainnya , hingga jantungnya , jadi , jangan terlalu berharap , suatu mukjizat jika ia sudah bisa bertahan selama beberapa tahun ini , kalian tahu sejak kapan ia menderita kanker ini ? hmh , sejak usianya menginjak 5 tahun , yah , aku rasa ini ada penyebabnya dengan kecelakaan yang Ny. Lee alami . Akibat benturan yang cukup keras itu , membuat kepala bayi didalam kandungan anda ikut merasakannya .. Sungguh hebat jika ia bisa bertahan selama ini '_

"Dia sangat kuat ", gumam Kyuhyun . Air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh , ia tak kuat menahan sesak hatinya . Sungguh , ia rela melepaskan Donghae jika Donghae bisa bertahan . Walaupun dia hidup bukan untuknya .

Kibum meremas pundak Kyuhyun , "Dia pasti hidup dan dia akan hidup bersama kita ", ucapnya pelan namun menyiratkan kesedihan . Siwon mendongakkan wajahnya , menahan air mata agar tak keluar , setelah ia merasa cukup , ia memposisikan kepalanya ke sedia kalanya . Lalu berjalan menghampiri Kibum dan Kyuhyun .

" Dia sangat manis bukan , saat terlelap begitu saja bisa membuat hati ini tenang ", Kibum dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan ucapan Siwon .

Siwon memegang pundak Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan masing-masing tangannya . Setidaknya dialah yang mempunyai usia diatas mereka berdua .

"Hmh, jika nanti Donghae sadar dan memilih salah satu diantara kita , bagaimana ? ", tanya Siwon sambil terus memperhatikan wajah damai Donghae tertidur .

Kibum berjalan ke sisi Donghae lainnya , menggenggam erat jari-jemari Donghae . Lalu mengecup kening Donghae cukup lama , " Aku , aku rela melepasnya , tapi biarkan aku untuk terus mencintainya , karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku , dan aku mau dia menjadi cinta terakhirku ", Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya , setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya . Ia pun mengusap air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya , "Kalau kau Kyuhyun ?", Kyuhyun tersenyum , ia mengangguk , " Sama seperti Kibum , aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya , seminggu bersamanya serasa beribu tahun , lama dan menyenangkan ", jelas Kyuhyun .

Siwon mendudukan dirinya ditempat Kibum sebelumnya , ia usap kaki Donghae yang terselimuti oleh selimut tebal bewarna putih , " Kalau aku , aku tak perlu menjawabnya ", Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan melempar pandang pada Siwon yang kini tengah tersenyum sangat manis , "Maksudmu apa ?",tanya Kyuhyun .

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya , ia mendekatkan wajahnya , " jika dia memilihku , aku akan membiarkan kalian memilikinya juga , karna aku tahu , dia tak bisa membagi cintanya yang begitu tulus , hingga ia harus mengucapkan , aku mencintai kalian bertiga ", Siwon tertawa kecil lalu kembali mengecup kening Donghae .

Kibum tersenyum , "Dia begitu polos ", Kyuhyun pun menimpali , "Juga begitu manja , aku rindu akan rengekkannya , panggilan Kyuu yang begitu aku suka , hhikkkss", Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya .

Siwon memilih untuk keluar dan menangis pilu dibangku tunggu , sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya , mencium punggung tangan Donghae tanpa letih .

Satu minggu penuh dengan keceriaan . Satu minggu penuh dengan kebahagiaan Satu minggu penuh dengan canda tawa . Satu minggu yang beharga . Satu minggu penuh cerita .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sudah seminggu berlalu , namun sama sekali tak ada pergerakkan yang signifikan dari Donghae . Dia masih sama , mengukir senyuman malaikatnya dalam tidur .

Kyuhyun dengan seragam sekolahnya selalu datang lebih awal untuk menjenguk seseorang yang dicintanya itu .

"Hae , aku pergi sekolah dulu hm , cepat sadar , aku merindukanmu", Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae sekilas sebelum melesat pergi menuju ke sekolahnya .

Beberapa menit kemudian . Seseorang paras tampan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa , "Hae , aku merindukan tawamu , cepat sadar eoh , bye~", Siwon mengecup kening Donghae .

Tak selang lama , muncul Kibum dengan senyum yang menawan dibibirnya . Dia meletakkan seiikat bunga di meja , lalu mengecup kening Donghae , "Aku merindukanmu Hae, cepat kembali dan jangan tidur lagi , apa kau tak bosan ?",tanya Kibum yang tentu diabaikan Donghae , karena memang Donghae tidak sadar bukan ?

"Aku pergi , nanti aku akan kembali lagi "

Hembusan angin terasa begitu dingin ,seakan mengantarkan kepergian Kibum kedepan pintu .

'_Aku juga merindukan kalian, Bumiie, Kyu , Woniie, Saranghaeyo '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tak terasa waktu terus bergulir . Hingga kini tepat satu bulan Donghae masih enggan untuk terbangun dari tidur panjangnya . Dokterpun sudah mengatakan kalau Donghae tidak akan bertahan lama , namun orangtua Donghae dan juga WonBumKyu bersikeras kalau Donghae akan terus dirawat dan Donghae akan sembuh , terlebih orangtua Siwon adalah Dokter dirumah sakit itu .

Bosan~

Tapi tidak untuk ketiga namja yang kini tengah asyik bersenda gurau didalam Ruang inap Donghae . Hari ini hari minggu , dimana mereka bertiga menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasanya , menjaga Donghae .

Kibum menghela nafas , "Hey , mau sampai kapan tidur ?", Kibum mengelus pipi Donghae yang sedikit pucat ,namun sama sekali tak menghilangkan paras manis itu . Terlihat kurus ? Tidak , karena memang asupan infuse yang membantunya .

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan psp dari tasnya , " Lihat Hae , ini psp ku yang baru , cepatlah sadar , kau ingin aku mengajarimu kan ?", tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya ingat waktu mereka tersesat Donghae merengek meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengajarinya cara bermain psp . Namun pada saat itu , psp Kyuhyun rusak . Jadi , harapan Donghae pupus begitu saja .

Siwon duduk dipinggiran kaca , sambil memandang wajah Donghae yang begitu pucat namun bercahaya karena terpaan mentari pagi , " Kau tahu Hae , aku tak lagi memukul orang , kau tak suka kan dengan kekerasan ?", Siwon mengusap wajahnya .

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya , " Aku mau keluar cari makanan ", Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk , " Yah , belikan aku kopi , aku ngantuk ", keluh Siwon , "Aku juga Kyuhyun ", timpal Kibum .

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua jempolnya , "Baiklah tuan-tuan ", ucapnya sambil terkekeh .

Alangkah indahnya persahabatan mereka bukan ?

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka pintu , sebuah suara lenguhan pelan membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya cepat .

"eeuunghh", Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Donghae saat ia merasakan pergerakkan dari tangan Donghae .

"Hae , Hae ", Kyuhyun beranjak menyetuh tubuh Donghae , seketika tubuhnya menegang , kala ia melihat Donghae meronta-ronta dengan mata terpejam .

"Panggilkan Dokter , panggil Dokterr ", Siwonpun bergegas memanggil Dokter , sedangkan Kyuhyun menghubungi orangtua Donghae , orangtua dirinya dan juga orangtua WonBum .

"Hae , sadarlah Hae , kau kenapa ?", Kibum panic melihat Donghae menangis dalam diam , dan jangan lupakan tubuh Donghae yang menegang membuat jantung Kibum ingin melompat karena tak kuat menahan debaran jantung yang begitu kuat .

"Hae , Hae "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berjalan kecil menelusuri jalan setapak yang cukup sempit . Senyum tulus terkembang diwajahnya yang putih bersinar . Ia dengan riang berjalan , hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya .

Ia memiringkan kepalanya , lalu menatap ke arah bawah , " Ahh~ , aku melayang ", pekiknya heran . Ia pun juga menatap pakaian putih yang dikenakannya , "Kenapa aku memakai baju putih ini ? seperti hantu saja ", sungutnya kesal .

Dia memejamkan matanya kala sentuhan cahaya terang menyapanya . Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kala mendengar suara bisikan khas , "Mau kau ikut bersamaku "

Donghaepun membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa oleh cahaya yang semakin pekat menutupi tubuhnya .

"Haaeeeeee"

Donghae membuka matanya , saat ia mendengar namanya diserukan , "Kenapa ?",terdengar suara bisikan itu lagi . Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku , aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku ", jawab Donghae .

"Tidakk , tidak ada , hanya perasaanmu saja manis "

Donghae mengangguk , lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya , namun ia membuka lagi saat namanya diserukan kembali .

"Itu suara Bumiie, iyah , suara Bumiie, aku mengenalnya lalu aku mendengar suara Eomma , hiikkss, Eomma ", Donghae terisak dan tiba-tiba cahaya terang dan cerah itu berubah menjadi gelap dan pekat .

"Kau harus ikut bersama kami manis ", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak , aku ingin bersama Eomma dan Appa saja , aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyu juga Wonnii !", Donghae mencoba melepaskan diri dari kepulan asap yang kini menyelimutinya .

"Tidak bisa "

"EOMMMAAA, APPPAA, BUMIIIEE, KYYUUUU, WOONIIII "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sekolah tampak sepi , mungkin jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung . Tapi kenapa ada tiga namja yang masih setia duduk dipinggir kolam ikan .

"Ahhh~ ", desah panjang Kyuhyun saat dirinya merenggangkan otot-ototnya . Kibum memukul kepala Kyuhyun , "Tanganmu menutupi padanganku Tn Cho ", Kyuhyun mencibir , " berhentilah membaca Tn Kim ", balasnya . Kibum ingin rasanya mencekik Kyuhyun saat ini juga , kalau Kyuhyun tidak menjauhi Kibum .

Siwon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum , kehidupan mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik . Yah , berkat Donghae , namja manis yang selalu melekat dihati ketiga namja itu .

Semua larut dalam pikiran masing – masing . Memikirkan bagaimana kisah hidup mereka jika mereka tak bertemu dengan Donghae .

"BUMIIIEEE, WOONIIII, KYYYUUUUU"

Ketiganya pun menolehkan wajahnya kea rah samping saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan nama mereka bertiga . Sosok namja manis dengan balutan kaos v-neck warna biru dan celana panjang warna biru malam , juga kaca mata bulat dimata indahnya .

"HAAAEEEEEEE"

Pekik ketiganya riang dan langsung berhambur menerjang tubuh mungil dibanding ketiganya .

"Apa kalian bertiga merindukanku ?",tanya Donghae yang tentu saja dianggukan mantap oleh ketiganya , sampai-sampai Kyuhyun harus mengangguk beberapa kali untuk menunjukan kerinduannya .

"Hahahaha, kalian semakin tampan ", Donghae mengecup pipi WonBumKyu secara bergantian , membuahkan senyuman manis dibibir ketiganya .

"Kau juga semakin manis ", Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya mencium bibir Donghae . WonBum yang melihat itupun langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi .

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli , ia merentangkan tangannya . Menikmati udara Seoul yang tak ia jamah hampir tiga tahun lamanya .

Tn Kangin memutuskan membawa Donghae ke LA , untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Donghae yang entah kenapa muncul kembali seminggu setelah ia sadar . Awalnya , Donghae tak ingin hal itu , namun WonBumKyu memberi pengertian kepada kekasih mereka , hingga akhirnya Donghae menyetujui hal itu .

Kekasih ? Tahukah kalian ? Saat ditanya siapa yang akan dipilih Donghae , dia memilih ketiganya . Katanya , tanpa mereka bertiga ,' _aku tak akan hidup . Jika aku memilih satu saja , lebih baik aku tak usah hidup , karena aku tak ingin melihat orang lain bersedih , lagipula aku mencintai ketiganya '_

"Apa kau lulus disana Hae ?",tanya Kyuhyun yang dianggukan oleh Donghae , "Tentu , Bumiie dengan setia membantuku ", Donghaepun bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Kibum .

Siwon mengelus rambut Donghae dengan sayang , "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang ?", Donghae mengerutkan dahinya , "Pulang ? aku masih ingin dengan kalian bertiga ", rengek Donghae manja .

Hentikan sifat manjamu Hae, tak lihatkah ketiga kekasihmu tengah menatapmu lapar ?

"Kita mempunyai rumah , untuk kita berempat ", jelas Siwon membuat Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , dia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku tak mengerti Wonii, Bumiie bisakah kau jelaskan ?", tanya Donghae , Kibum tersenyum , "Akan ku jelaskan bila sampai dirumah kita ", Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu .

"Kalian sedang apa ?", tanya Donghae heran saat melihat WonBumKyu tengah berbisik , seperti merundingkan sesuatu .

Donghaepun menghentakkan kakinya kesal , "Menyebalkan !", ucapnya dan berjalan meninggalkan WonBumKyu yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka . Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Arrgghhh , apa yang kau lakukan Bumiiieehh ", Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas kala ia merasakan sesuatu memasuki bagian bawahnya . Kibum mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae , memilih untuk mengusahakan ' junior 'nya masuk kedalam lubang perawan Donghae .

WonBumKyu tengah merencanakan hal busuk mereka , mereka ingin ' menghabisi ' Donghae . Oh ~ , namun mereka bertiga harus memutuskan siapa yang berhak menyentuh Donghae untuk pertama kali , hingga akhirnya Kibumlah yang memenangkan hal ' itu ' . Sedangkan Siwon mendapatkan hadiah memuaskan ' junior ' Donghae , dan Kyuhyun berhak memberi kenikmatan pada bibir sexy Donghae . Lagipula dengan ' fisrtkiss' Donghae , kalian tahu siapa yang mendapatkannya ? Yah ~ nama seseorang yang pertama kali Donghae sebut dalam mimpinya . Ciuman tanpa nafsu yang diberikannya saat Donghae membuka matanya kembali untuk melihat keindahan dunia –

"Euunmmhhppp", desah Donghae tertahan didalam bibir Kyuhyun yang terus saja melumatnya . Kenikmatan yang ia dapat dalam sekaligus , kenikmatan pada ' junior'nya kala Siwon dengan ganas melahap dan memberi pijatan lembut dan hantaman Junior besar Kibum dilubang ketatnya .

Lihatlah , betapa malangnya Donghae yang begitu dirangsang sedemikian rupa . Kibum terus saja menghujam lubangnya dengan ' junior ' besarnya , Kyuhyun duduk disamping Donghae dengan liarnya mencium – melumat bibir Donghae dan juga Siwon yang tak henti-hentinya mengulum junior Donghae didalam mulutnya .

"Ahhhh , aahhhhhh "

"Ahhh ~ oh ~ Woniieh, Kyyuuh, Bumiieeehhh"

…

"Hae , kami mencintaimu ", Donghae mengangguk lemah akibat pertempura yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan tubuhnya . Tentu saja , bagaimana tubuh Donghae tak remuk jika dia harus melayani ketiga namja yang sudah tak tahan dengan nafsunya yang begitu besar dan menggebu .

"Saranghaeyo ", ucap ketiganya dan memeluk Donghae didalam selimut .

Ah~ , sepertinya kejadian ini akan terus berlanjut hingga mereka menikah …

Bahagia bukan ?

Satu untuk bersama , namun saling melindungi satu sama lain .

Berbagi itu indah ^^

Donghae bahagia bersama ketiga kekasih yang begitu mencintainya . Beruntungya dirimu Hae …

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FINAL ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**HUUUFFTTTT #lapkeringat **

**Akhirnya , lunas juga hutang ku … yeauuuuuhuuu …. **

**Kecepatan ? ahh~ , aku rasa tidak , kkkk~**

**Inginnya pair akhirnya Kihae , kok jadi gk tega sama Siwon n' Kyuhyun , hingga saya memutuskan untuk mengubah pairnya menjadi – WonBumKyu x Hae - **

**Thanks buat para readers yang membaca ff ini dari awal , gamsa^^ **

**Apa kalian puas dengan end chap ini ? jika tidak , kemukakan pendapat , siapa tahu aja ada sekuelnya .. insyaallah …. :D**

**Mianhae gk bisa balas review kalian satu-satu ^^ , sudah malam dan saya sudah mengantuk berat … saya butuh waktu lima jam untuk menyelesaikan ff ini .. Aku mencintai kalian semuanya #kecupbasah , tunggu ff saya selanjutnya ya …**

**Buat yang sudah merequest , saya akan berusaha untuk memuwujudkannya ^^**

**Lullu20 ~ ****NRL LOVE FISHY ~ evilgamefishy ~ Casanova indah ~ ****Fishyennie ~****Elfishy ~ ****nnaglow ~ ****Y ~ arumfishy ~ ****Arum Junnie ~ ****haelfishy ~ ****noaiy ~ ****KittYoongFisHae ~ nurul ~ ****Gigia ~ ****lee minji elf ~ ****Cutefish ~sellinandre ~ Yulika ~ tiaraputri86 ~ shetea ~ Dew'yellow ~**

**Gamsahamnida untuk kalian semua dan untuk ' silent readers ' ^^**


End file.
